Jazz Affair
by Lilac.Kitsune
Summary: UA: La música mueve la vida de Kenshin y Kaoru... En el club de jazz nace el amor y se consagra una banda. Historia Completa!
1. Chapter 1

Como todos hago el disclaimer: RK no me pertenece...

**Jazz Affair**

**Capítulo 1**

_Entre el Humo y el Jazz_

Hace tiempo quería relatarles esto… Estoy enamorada, pero ni siquiera sabe que existo. Se llama Kenshin y toca el saxofón en mi banda favorita, los Jazz Affair. Siempre que puedo voy a verlos al club de Jazz y ahí me quedo hipnotizada con su figura. Al principio no llama la atención en lo absoluto, pero al cabo de unos minutos ahí está, esa magia que exuda mientras saca esas bellas melodías de su saxo. Ahí sus ojos brillan con una luz especial, parecen violetas, pero en realidad no sé si eso será producto de las luces o… de su alma melancólica, dicen que ese color refleja tristeza, tal vez es eso, o sólo mi imaginación. No lo sé, pero me pierdo en ellos prácticamente cada vez que logro encontrarlos.

Pero, no todo se queda en los ojos, su cabello, largo atado en una desordenada cola de caballo (como todo hombre que conozco que ocupa el pelo largo), es de un color extraño. Tal vez, indica que no es japonés, o que desciende de antepasados europeos, o es teñido… O tal vez, Kenshin, que significa Espíritu de la Espada, sea un seudónimo…Eso significa, que probablemente no sé nada de él.

Bueno, no sé nada de él, excepto lo que veo en el club de Jazz y las escasas entrevistas y notas que se le han hecho a los Jazz Affair. Sí, son una banda bastante alternativa y local. Yo vivo acá en Kyoto y estoy casi segura que si viajo a otro lugar de Japón (ni siquiera he salido del país) no los van a reconocer como una banda real. Pero, es la historia de mi vida, me gustan las bandas raras, son como un jardín secreto, no me gusta compartirlas con nadie. Jazz Affair y Kenshin son mi magno tesoro en ese sentido. En el Club de Jazz, casi siempre somos los mismos los que vamos a verlos: Misao, que se la pasa fumando, tomando y viendo a Aoshi el vocalista, todavía no sé qué le encuentra. Megumi, la Kitsune, una chica de la que no sé mucho, Hiko, que es el dueño del club y aparentemente le gusta mucho la banda porque los tiene como número fijo y sólo se aparece cuando tocan y uno que otro comensal más que tal vez no encuentra nada más interesante y terminan acá.

A propósito, no me he presentado, soy Kaoru y tengo 20 años. Trabajo en una tienda de ropa alternativa (era que no) y vivo sola en un pequeño departamento con mi gato Neko (sí, no es muy original ponerle Gato a un gato), pero ahí está y parece que su nombre le agrada.

Como dije, no sé mucho de mi amado platónico, Kenshin, pero me he puesto la meta de intentar hablarle después de la presentación. Claro, esta sería la décima vez que lo intento, pero les aseguro que lo haré esta vez. Es que las veces anteriores siempre pasaba algo, o era Megumi, la Kitsune, que se me adelantó y me robó las ganas si quiera de acercarme; o es que Kenshin se iba sin hablar con nadie; o simple cobardía, porque admitámoslo, soy muy cobarde para estas cosas, no se me dan muy bien… Pero esta vez, ya tengo un tema del cual hablarle y me he tomado un par de vasos de sake, por lo que estoy relajada (o ebria, no lo sé muy bien) y además me he fumado media cajetilla de cigarros, así es que el mareo estálo suficientemente justificante si es que algo sale mal y tendría una excusa para que se preocupe por mí.

Aplaudo el último tema de Jazz Affair con muchas ganas y el corazón en la boca. Me ha llegado el turno. Me fijo, en la gente a mi alrededor, la Kitsune, se va al baño y Hiko está concentrado en su trago y Misao, no está en su interés acercarse a Kenshin… Significa que¡tengo vía libre!

El corazón late de manera horrible, si hasta parece que la gente a mi alrededor puede escucharlo, pero no echaré pie atrás, el escenario está cerca y Kenshin sólo se dedica a guardar el saxofón. ¡Vamos Kaoru, no te va a morder, ne!

- Hola- siempre es bueno partir con esta palabra- Ha sido un grandioso show el de hoy, el mejor de todos los que he visto, si me atrevo a decir.

- Y usted los ha visto todos, me atrevo a decir- respondió el pelirrojo mirándome a los ojos, no puedo evitar sonrojarme, tanto por sus palabras como por su mirada, tan melancólica y tan profunda.

- Sí, es que ustedes me gustan mucho y además es el mejor lugar para venir después de un día de trabajo- le digo disimulando un poco mi turbación.

- Sin duda, es el mejor club de Jazz que existe- me responde- A propósito, con quien tengo el placer de esta conversación.

- Oh, mi nombre es Kaoru, mucho gusto. Tu te llamas Kenshin, ne?- lepregunto para confirmar mis sospechas.

- En realidad, me llamo Shinta, Shinta Himura, pero Kenshin es un mejor nombre para estar en una banda, no cree usted?

- Bueno, a mí me gusta mucho Kenshin, tiene un bello significado… Y por favor tráteme de tú, me hace sentir vieja el usted- le digo. Shinta es un lindo nombre, pero Kenshin…. Kenshin tiene fuerza.

- Quieres tomarte algo conmigo, no tengo nada más que hacer ahora y me gustaría mucho que me acompañara una copa, si es que no estas apurada.

- En lo absoluto- mentí, mañana debo trabajar temprano- Ahí está mi mesa de siempre¿te parece si vamos a sentarnos?

- Vamos- me contesta con una bella sonrisa y esos ojos de raro color indefinido clavados en mis pupilas.

Es mi primer fic de RKy mi primer capítulo... Espero vuestros reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Lo mismo de siempre: RK no es mío.

**Capítulo 2**

_La Cicatriz_

No fue hasta que llegamos a nuestra mesa, que me fijé…. Al principio me impresionó mucho, ya que nunca la había visto, una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda. Cómo nunca la había visto¿pensaba, acaso estaba ciega? Luego pensé que no era eso, sino el hecho de que Kenshin siempre ofrecía el lado derecho en el escenario, por lo que su cicatriz quedaba disimulada, además, en todas las fotos promocionales que tenía y habían salido en la pensa, siempre caía un mechón de pelo sobre el lado izquierdo. De hecho, ahora mismo tiene ese mechón, pero un leve movimiento la descubrió para mí. ¿Lo habrá hecho a propósito¿Quería mostrármela? Estaba tomando el coraje para preguntarle sobre ella, cuando la Kitsune llegó corriendo.

- Hola, Ken

- Hola, Megu¿cómo estás?- le preguntó él dedicándole una sonrisa.

- No tan bien como tu, por lo que veo- dijo ella mirándome como un zorro, sólo ahí entendí el apodo.

- Ken- prosiguió ella- ¿Has visto a Sansa? (Sanosuke Sagara, el bajista)

- No, Megu, no lo veo desde que terminamos la presentación. ¿Por qué?

- Es que quería darle esto- dijo mientras le mostraba un sobre- Es muy importante y no quiero pedírselo a Aoshi, porque la última vez tiró mi encargo a la basura creyendo que era una de sus boletas de compra.

- Bien, yo se lo daré, Megu. Mañana ensayamos, así es que estoy obligado a verlo.

- Oh, Ken, no sé qué haría sin ti. Gracias- y entregándole el sobre se fue por donde había venido.

Yo miré toda la conversación como si mirara un filme. Me sentí muy fuera de lugar y parece que Kenshin lo notó cuando la Kitsune se fue.

- ¿Quieres preguntar, no?- me dijo de pronto.

Yo no sabía que responder, pensé que se había dado cuenta que había visto su cicatriz, por lo que empecé a armarme de valor para preguntarle y estaba a punto de ello, cuando Kenshin continuó.

- Supongo que te interesa saber por qué ese trato con Megu, no?

- Yo… eh, bueno, la verdad no es que me importara mucho- dije aliviada de no tener que preguntar algo tan íntimo, no al menos por ahora.

- Oh, es que nos mirabas casi con envidia- me dijo con un tono de broma que no le había escuchado en la última hora. Tal vez ese sea su verdadero carácter.

- En todo caso, debe ser interesante, ne?- le dije. Aunque en un principio no era de mi verdadero interés, quería saber por qué conocía tan bien a la Kitsune, tal vez era algo más que una amiga.

- Bueno, si tu has leído nuestra biografía- comenzó- sabrás muy bien que Aoshi y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho, desde la primaria para ser exactos. Al principio era una amistad como cualquier otra, pero después nuestros intereses comunes, ya en preparatoria nos llevaron a formar esta banda, sobre todo cuando pude por fin comprarme mi saxofón. Ahí pasábamos muchas horas juntos y la mitad de las veces me tuve que quedar en su casa porque nos quedábamos hasta tarde componiendo, fue ahí donde conocí a la hermana menor de Aoshi: Megumi.

Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para no atragantarme con el sake que en ese momento estaba tomando. ¿Aoshi, hermano de la Kitsune? Si hubiese sido periodista, habría sido un tremendo dato.

- Así es que es su hermana- le dije para poder tranquilizarme y de paso comprobar que lo que había escuchado era verdad.

- Sí, es su hermana y no sólo eso, fue nuestro primer público, nuestra primera fan y nuestro primer crítico musical- continuó Kenshin- Realmente nos ayudó mucho. Pegaba carteles, ponía avisos en los diarios buscando miembros organizando castings. Fue nuestra primera manager.

No pude evitar sentir cierta envidia de ella. Cuántas veces había imaginado yo que era la fan número uno de Jazz Affair y que les ayudaba a organizar todo, pero resultó que la Kitsune ya había hecho ese trabajo y no sólo eso, conocía a Kenshin, Dios sabe desde cuándo.

- Fue un gran apoyo- dijo sin notar mi cara de odio- Gracias a ella, llegó el bajista, cuando ya creíamos que no conseguiríamos uno lo suficientemente bueno.

- Cómo llegó él- pregunté.

- Por un aviso en el diario mural de nuestra escuela. No sabíamos que él también era alumno de ahí, probablemente porque era de otro curso más pequeño, pero llegó un día con su bajo, nos hizo una presentación y lo siguiente que sabíamos es que estaba ayudando a componer nuevos temas y eligiendo un buen nombre para nuestra banda: Jazz Affair.

- Vaya si que fue un gran aporte- dije mientras buscaba un cigarrillo- me sentía totalmente feliz de poder escuchar este relato de boca de Kenshin, ya no de una revista donde los espacios y los periodistas le quitan el brillo a cualquier historia, sino de sus propios labios. Sí que estaba feliz, casi había olvidado su cicatriz.

- Oye, no te gustaría venir al ensayo de mañana, nos juntaremos a las 6 de la tarde y me gustaría mucho que estuvieras presente, tenemos temas nuevos y necesitamos un oído que nos conozca para darnos una buena opinión, sobre todo porque Megu no vendrá.

Aunque era sólo porque la Kitsune estaría ausente, ya era una gran invitación para mí lo que estaba escuchando. Kenshin me había elegido a mí para venir a su ensayo… Era más de lo que pensaba obtener cuando decidí hablarle hace un par de horas atrás. Casi parecía un sueño.

- Claro que sí, mañana mi turno en el trabajo termina temprano, así es que estaré a las 6, no te arrepentirás de haberme elegido- Sí, mi turno terminaba a las 4 de la tarde y luego estaba libre hasta el lunes, así es que tenía todo el fin de semana si es que Kenshin me quería ahí todos los días.

- Entonces, estamos listos- dijo él con otra sonrisa- Ahora, quiero saber de ti, Kaoru. No me has contado nada y esto no es una entrevista para que hable sólo yo¿no crees¿Qué edad tienes?

- Bien, tengo 20 años y trabajo en una tienda de ropa alternativa, puede que hayas escuchado de nosotros¿Excalibur, ropa distinta, para gente distinta?

- Sí, claro que la conozco, Sano se armó todo su guarda ropas en base a vuestra tienda. Tienen cosas muy interesantes. ¿Vives sola?

- Bueno, no sé si un gato cuenta en esta historia, pero si la respuesta es no, sí vivo sola hace dos años más o menos, la verdad mis padres me tenían un tanto cansada. Prácticamente querían que me casara cuando saliera del colegio y eso, no estaba dispuesta a aguantarlo, quería vivir mi propia vida.

- A veces los padres pueden ser una molestia, pero su intención no es mala- me dijo él, como si supiera exactamente de lo que hablaba.

- Lo sé, pero me aburrían- dije yo- Así es que conseguí este trabajo y me fui. ¿Y qué hay de tu familia, Kenshin?

- No hay mucho que contar, me fui también al poco tiempo de salir del colegio, más o menos por las mismas razones que tu. Con Aoshi y su hermana arrendamos un departamento y ahí hemos vivido desde entonces.

Por alguna razón saber que la Kitsune compartía la misma casa que Kenshin me puso mal, como si me lo estuviera quitando. Sentí como mi cuerpo hervía de furia.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- me preguntó.

- No, no es nada- le respondí intentando calmarme- Debo haber tomado mucho sake, es todo.

- ¡Oh, es tardísimo!- dijo Kenshin de pronto- Mañana debo ir a trabajar y debo levantarme temprano¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, pero accedí encantada (era que no) Kenshin me escoltaría a mi casa…¡Kenshin "mi sueño" Himura!

- Vamos- me preguntó

- Por supuesto….

Ya en la calle, los pensamientos sobre la cicatriz volvieron. Se enojará si le pregunto. Puede que no le guste hablar del tema, puede que sea un mal recuerdo. O tal vez no le gusta, al fin y al cabo, está en su cara y no debe sentirse cómodo con ella. Pero si le pregunto, me invitó a su ensayo, eso significa que algo de bien debo caerle¿no?

- Kenshin- comencé antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta?

- Si, claro, pregunta lo que desees, Kaoru- me dijo él con gran amabilidad.

- Bueno, no pude evitar ver esa cicatriz tuya en la mejilla y he estado toda la noche preguntándome la razón de su existencia. Digo… o sea… es que, no puedo evitar mirarla y preguntarme su historia.

Aunque la mirada de Kenshin no cambió y siguió siendo muy amable, sus ojos de color indefinido parecieron ponerse aún más tristes que antes, como si el recuerdo, o el hecho de que haya descubierto su secreto, lo hayan puesto excesivamente melancólico.

- No tiene ninguna historia en especial, Kaoru- me dijo- Son accidentes tontos que no vale la pena contar.

Me sentí fatal, no sabía lo mucho que le afectaba hablar de ello. Porque definitivamente, sus palabras no coincidían con el tono de voz, algo se estaba guardando, pero yo lo iba a presionar. Tal vez, algún día, cuando se sintiera más animado me relataría lo que pasó realmente.

- Lo siento- fue todo lo que atiné a decir.

- No tienes que disculparte- me dijo otra vez con una sonrisa, como para disimular que estaba triste- Es normal que una cicatriz tan curiosa como ésta te provoque el querer saber de dónde la obtuve. Tal vez te cuente algún día, pero te decepcionarás, porque la historia no es nada del otro mundo.

- No te preocupes- le dije yo- no es de mi interés realmente, sólo me llamó la atención… Ya hemos llegado- le dije en la puerta de mi edificio y cambiando el tema- Nos vemos mañana entonces.

- Sí, no se te olvide, mañana a las 6 de la tarde, te estaré esperando.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Kenshin se acercó y me besó los labios sin mediar ningún tipo de insinuación.

- Hasta mañana, pequeña Kaoru… Pronto irás conociendo a este músico que tienes al lado.

Lo vi alejarse y aún cuando sus pasos se habían perdido en la noche, ho atinaba a nada. Kenshin, el mismo Kenshin que hasta hace unas horas no sabía quién era yo, me había besado, me había besado y yo no sabía por qué… De pronto, no sabía nada de nada.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo dos de esta historia, plis dejen reviews para saber si les ha gustado y qué debo mejorar en mi largo camino de escritora.

_**Notas de la autora #1:**_

Todo esto comenzó con un nickname de MSN, JAzz Affair, no sé de dónde salió, pero me gustó mucho y fue cuando tuve la idea de que Kenshin Himura dejara de la do su espada y la era Meiji para ser un actual joven músico que tocaba el saxo en una banda de jazz, el resto de la historia fue saliendo en automático. Al principio pensaba hacerlo desde el punto de vista de él, pero una fan siempre es más interesante de tratar... Es cosa de ver las películas sobre fans de Kiss o the Beatles que han pasado en el cable tantas veces. El fan es una rra avis que da para mucho y es un sueño tremendo que tu ídolo se fije en ti, así es que junté ambas fantasías y creé Jazz Affair, con un Kenshin no muy famoso que de alguna manera se siente atraíso a esta joven fan que no se piede los conciertos de su banda y que se enamora de él, al principio como ídolo, después como hombre...

Y mejor no sigo, si no les contaré el final antes de haberlo escrito y no eso no tiene gracia.

Besos,

パウリナ


	3. Chapter 3

Lo Mismo de siempre: RK no es mío

**_Advertencia: _**Este capítulo lo recomiendo para mayores de 12 años porque contiene algunas frases de doble sentido y algunos garabatos. Están advertidos!

**Capítulo 3**

_Ensayos, enamorados y una Kitsune casamentera_

Al día siguiente, mi mente vagaba en las nubes. Tanto así, que durante el día espanté a tres clientes, boté más ropa que nunca al piso y cuando lograba atender a alguien, le pasaba todas las tallas equivocadas. Sólo pensaba en el beso, ese beso inesperado que Kenshin me dio. Todavía lo podía sentir en mis labios, fue un roce, es cierto, pero fue real, de verdad no lo soñé… Todo me parecía raro y fuera de lo común. Si a esta misma hora el día de ayer sólo era un músico distante al que iba a mirar después del trabajo, un amor platónico y ahora… Ahora no sé en qué estoy.

- Kaoru¿estás bien? Has estado muy extraña toda la mañana- me preguntó de improviso Yumi, mi jefa, ella y su esposo Makoto, son los dueños de la tienda. Han hecho un gran trabajo con ella y yo estoy trabajando con ellos desde el primer mes de apertura hace ya tres años más o menos. Ella ha sido como una hermana mayor para mí y es lejos la persona en la que más confío.

- Yumi, no tienes idea… ¿Te acuerdas de la banda Jazz Affair?

- Sí, claro, que me acuerdo, hablas de ellos cada vez que puedes- dijo Yumi en tono de broma, en realidad tenía razón.

- Bueno, es que ayer el saxofonista, Kenshin, también he hablado de él, me besó…

- ¡GUAU, pero eso no tiene nada de malo, Kaoru¿acaso no es tu sueño hecho realidad?

- Sí, pero… No sé, es todo tan rápido, que no sé qué pensar de esto. A veces pienso que sólo lo soñé y que cuando llegue hoy al ensayo al que me invitó, me de cuenta que nada de lo que hablamos o hicimos fue verdadero.

- Ya, ya, por qué tantas dudas. Disfruta el momento. Hoy arréglate bonita y anda al ensayo y demuéstrale a ese Kenshin que ha valido la pena besarte, quién sabe hasta te puede salir algo más- Su mirada parecía la de un gato pícaro y me causó gracia.- A ver, mira este vestido te sentará genial- continuó señalándome uno de los mejores vestidos de la tienda- Vamos, pruébatelo, veamos cómo te queda.

- Está bien, voy.

En realidad Yumi, no se equivocaba, realmente era un muy bello vestido azul con unas mariposas en el ruedo y me sentaba perfecto, como si alguien lo hubiese hecho a la medida.

- Vamos, Kaoru, no seas tímida, déjame verlo- gritó Yumi desde el otro lado del probador.

- ¿Lista?- le dije mientras corría la cortina- ¿Qué tal?

- Si parece que el diseñador lo hubiese hecho para ti, con este vestido te garantizo que a ese Kenshin se le caerá la pera y se levantará…

- Sí, Yumi, quedaría impresionado- interrumpí mientras imaginaba a dónde terminaría la frase- Sin embargo, no tengo cómo pagarlo, con todos mis gastos, tendrás que cobrarme cuotas.

- No seas tonta, Kaoru- me dijo con tono de profesor severo- esto es un regalo. Por la primera cita seria que tienes desde que te conozco. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi mejor empleada y amiga. Ahora vete, tómate la tarde libre y arréglate bien, mira que ese Kenshin debe quedar sin habla cuando te vea, más que con su mejor composición.

- Pero, mi turno…

- Olvídate del turno, niña y vete, debes estar muy linda, pero no te arregles mucho el cabello mira que eso puede que no dure toda la noche…

- Ok, ok, me voy- la volví a interrumpir antes de que siguiera hablando. A Yumi la quería mucho, pero aveces tenía esas salidas que podían asustar hasta el peor de los mal pensados.

Ya en la calle, con el vestido en una bolsa y muchas ideas en la cabeza, pensaba en si realmente había hablado con Kenshin. No seas tonta, me dije, claro que pasó todo lo de ayer… Y salió mejor de lo planeado, no me puedo quejar, no? Yumi tiene razón, hay que aprovechar el momento, sobre todo si se han cumplido algunos sueños.

No eran más allá de las dos de la tarde, cuando Kenshin llegó al departamento. Sabía que no encontraría a nadie más que Megumi que se preparaba para su examen de anatomía (estudiaba medicina) y trataría de no hacer ruido, ya que era esta misma tarde (por eso no podía ir al ensayo de la banda de su hermano)

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a la chica leyendo mientras bailaba en el living, con un libro, sus anteojos puestos y al son de Rapsodia en Azul de George Gershwin.

- ¡Megu!- exclamó el joven músico- no sabía que podías hacer eso.

- Hola, Ken- dijo ella mientras bajaba la música un tanto cohibida- Mira con ustedes ensayando durante tantos años en la pieza de al lado, tuve que ingeniármelas para aprender a estudiar sin desconcentrarme… El problema es que ahora, no puedo estudiar en silencio y quieta.

- Vaya y pensar que yo prefería no ensayar con mi saxo mientras tu estudiabas…

- Bueno, ya sabes que no es necesario reprimir ese sentido musical tuyo- dijo y se rió con ganas.

Kenshin, sólo sonrió.

- ¿Te pasa algo, querido Ken?- usualmente te ríes más que eso cuando conversamos.

- Recuerdas a Kaoru, la chica con la que compartí unas copas de sake ayer.

- Sí, claro, siempre va al club, cómo olvidarla.

- Creo que me estoy enamorando.

- ¿QUÉ?- exclamó Megumi sin poder creérlo- Vaya esto es más serio de lo que creí… Ayer parecía sólo que querías hablar con una buena fan. A ver, cuéntale a la doctora Kitsune, la casamentera todo. Estoy segura de que te puedo ayudar.

Kenshin le relató en breve cómo es que en un impulso la invitó al ensayo de esta tarde y cómo en un segundo impulso simplemente la besó en los labios al darle las buenas noches.

- Pero no sé si se lo habrá tomado en serio. Tú sabes que muchos músicos hacen eso con las fans, pero como una especie de agradecimiento. No sé si Kaoru le habrá dado el significado correcto y no sé siquiera si realmente vendrá.

- Si la conozco bien , claro que vendrá sobre todo porque fuiste tú quien la invitó. Si hubiera sido Aoshi, probablemente no se lo habría tomado en serio, pero se nota que tu le gustas más allá de la relación fan- ídolo. Lo que debes hacer es tratarla como una belleza, Ken, debes mimarla un poquito sobre todo en el rato libre que tendrán entre la presentación y el ensayo. Aprovecha y preséntale a la banda, muéstrale cómo componen temas o cómo funciona el saxofón…. Y en la noche, estrena ese tema que has venido ensayando en solitario, Summertime de Gershwin , de verdad suena muy bien en saxo, serátoda una sorpresa, pero más si se lo dedicas a ella, la tendrás a tus pies en menos de tres segundos, confía en mí.

- Pero, qué pasará después de eso. Ella me interesa demasiado, no quiero que sea algo pasajero. Qué pasará cuando deba contar le cosas más duras… Como lo de mi cicatriz y Tomoe, eso puede asustarla mucho, ya sabes lo que pasó con la última chica con la que anduve. Huyó…

- Ken, no puedes basarte en una mala experiencia con una mujer para juzgarnos a todas, mírame a mí, yo sé toda la historia y no ha cambiado mi opinión de ti. Además, tú y yo sabemos que eso fue un accidente y Tomoe no murió por tu culpa, no podías evitarlo. Arriesgaste tu vida y esa cicatriz lo demuestra y aún así no pudiste evitarlo. A veces la vida es así.

- ¿Pero, si ella no lo comprende como tú?

- Y por qué no habría de hacerlo. Si ella está enamorada (y ten por seguro que lo está puedo verlo en sus ojos), ella comprenderá todo cuando decidas contarle la verdad. Ahora, ve a prepararte, Ken. Debes comer algo y luego hacer tus ejercicios y arreglarte un poco, esta noche es especial. Ah, y no se te olvide darle a Sansa el sobre que te encargué. Ahora ve a ducharte y yo escogeré una buena tenida para esta noche, debes destacar… - le dijo mientras ponía su cara de zorro- Vamos no hay tiempo que perder.

- Gracias, Megu- fue todo lo que atinó a decir Kenshin.

Parecía que la hora del ensayo no llegaba nunca y Kaoru no paraba de fumar uno que otro cigarro. Bien son las 5:00. A las 5 y 15 me pondré el vestido y luego el maquillaje, eso me da un margen de 40 minutos para llegar puntual al Club.

Las 5:02, un cigarro y prender la tele

Las 5:05, apagar el cigarro y cambiar el canal. ¿Es que no pueden dar nada interesante?

Las 5:10, hierve la tetera y una buena taza de té se comerá estos cinco minutos.

Las 5:14 y prendo otro cigarro mientras bebo la taza de té. Diablo un minuto para poder empezar a arreglarme

Por fin, dieron las 5:15 y corrí como una niña que va a su primer baile a ponerme el vestido. Realmente es maravilloso. Si Kenshin no reacciona, definitivamente lo de ayer fue un lindo sueño, de esos que son muy reales.

Exactamente a las 5:40, dejé el departamento, con suficiente comida para Neko y pedí un taxi, no quería estropear nada de lo hecho caminando, aunque usualmente camino al Club de Jazz, ya que queda cerca de mi casa.

- Tú debes ser Kaoru, ne?- me dijo una voz en cuanto bajé del taxi- Hola, soy Sanosuke. Kenshin no ha llegado, pero llamó diciendo que veía en camino, nunca ha sido muy puntual sabes, pero me dijo que vendrías y que te buscara un buen lugar, ya que serás nuestro crítico esta noche.

Ante toda esta perorata sólo atiné a decir gracias y seguirlo.

El Club se veía muy extraño a esa hora del día con todas sus luces prendidas. Sin embargo, el ambiente era el mismo y a pesar de que Misao y la Kitsune no estaban aún, Hiko estaba ahí ya con un vaso de sake en la mano.

No habrían pasado más de 15 minutos cuando llegó Kenshin… Debo decir que lucía perfecto con ese look de boina medio beatnick. Todo un saxofonista de jazz.

- Kaoru- me dijo al llegar- te ves… te ves… Hermosa

Un punto para mi querida Yumi.

- Muchas gracias. Tú también, te ves perfecto… Es un muy buen look para un músico como tú.

Aunque nunca supe si era la luz o una visión, creo que Kenshin se sonrojó.

- Ven, quiero presentarte a todos- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano. Me sentí flotar.- Kaoru, bueno ya conoces a Sanosuke quien te recibió y ellos son Aoshi, Soujiro, el baterista y éste es Hiko el dueño del local, que creo ya has visto.

- Encantada- dije mirándolos a todos

- El placer es nuestro- dijo Hiko- realmente las palabras de Kenshin sobre ti no te hacen honor, pero bueno por algo Kenshin no es el letrista de esta banda.

Aunque me causó gracia el comentario de Hiko, disimulé la risa por respeto a Kenshin.

- Estamos listos- dijo Aoshi- Miren que no hay mucho tiempo, el Club abre a las ocho en punto por lo que tenemos una hora y media para dejarnos a punto.

- Kaoru, esa será tu mesa- señaló la primera de la fila del club- le pedí a Hiko que te la reservara especialmente a ti para que no pierdas detalles de esta presentación. Te tengo una sorpresa.

- Oh… vaya, no sé qué decir, Kenshin… Gracias.

- Nada que agradecer, querida Kaoru, además, después me gustaría conversar contigo y en esa mesa nadie nos molestará.

Me sonrojé, lo sabía, lo sentía en mi rostro más cálido que antes. Miré a Kenshin con una sonrisa y me fui a sentar, mientras él se encaramaba en el escenario.

- ¿Con qué partimos?- preguntó Aoshi.

- Qué te parece nuestra nueva composición, Días de Lluvia- respondió Sanosuke

- Me parece bien, es un muy buen tema y se acerca el invierno- bromeó Kenshin.

- Bien, vamos con ese entonces.

-Aoshi- llamó Kenshin- debo decirte algo al oído- y acercándose muy bien, Kenshin le murmuró al vocalista algo que no pude entender en ese momento.

- Sí, no hay problema, veo que realmente te gusta como para arriesgarte a ello- le dijo Aoshi, realmente no entendía nada- Bien, vamos con Días de Lluvia… 1, 2… 1,2,3…

Nunca había escuchado antes esta melodía, realmente los instrumentos parecía que llovieran y Aoshi estaba con una guitarra, algo que tampoco había visto antes… Era realmente maravilloso y no pude evitar las lágrimas. Cuando un tema te toca más allá de lo explicable, las lágrimas siempre afloran. Definitivamente hoy pensaba distinto que otras veces, Jazz Affair debería ser famoso… Eran una banda que merecía repartir y compartir su música con todos en el mundo entero. Estaba dispuesta a renunciar a mi jardín secreto con tal de que la gente pudiera ver y oír lo que yo en este momento.

El ensayo transcurrió realmente rápido y tocaron varios temas propios que no conocía, cuál de todos mejor. Al final, y como todavía quedaba una hora para la presentación de Jazz Affair, Kenshin fue a sentarse conmigo, era el momento de aclarar si había sido un sueño o no lo de ayer.

- Kaoru- comenzó él antes de que pudiera decir nada- Antes de que me digas qué te han parecido los temas de esta noche, quiero decirte que me gustas mucho y ese beso de anoche, aunque robado ha sido el más especial que he tenido en años.

Entonces era verdad.

- Kenshin, yo- comencé a decir- quiero que sepas que para mí también ha sido especial. Desde hace mucho que me gustas, más allá de cómo eres como músico, me gustas.

Guau, de dónde había sacado tantas agallas. Sin embargo, Kenshin pareció muy feliz de escuchar esto, feliz y aliviado, al punto que sus ojos de color extraño e indefinido se vieron por primera vez felices.

- Me hace muy feliz escuchar esto, Kaoru. A mí también me gustas mucho. Nunca me atreví a hablar contigo antes, temía que sólo estuvieras ahí para escucharnos, pero no… Nunca imaginé que realmente pudieras… bueno, tú sabes. Si no hubieses hablado conmigo ayer, jamás me habrá atrevido yo.

- Vaya, y yo nunca lo había hecho antes porque pensé que nunca te importaría una fan como yo. Ayer… Ayer sólo quería saber cómo era tu voz y conocerte, nunca pensé que bueno, podría estar así contigo…. Es más de lo que había soñado.

- Tú eres un sueño, Kaoru… Y te ves hermosa realmente, ese vestido te sienta muy bien, realmente eres muy bella…- Y sin mediar aviso alguno, me besó por segunda vez, sin embargo, esta vez correspondí y se transformó en un bello y largo beso. Nunca me habían besado así antes. Tuve novios, como todas, pero nunca había sentido la piel ardiendo y el alma intentando salir de mi cuerpo. No tengo más palabras realmente, es un beso más allá de lo mortal y lo humano.

- ¡Guau!- fue todo lo que pude decir y Kenshin se rió con ganas

- Es el mejor comentario que he recibido después de besar a alguien y créeme no beso muy seguido.

Yo me reí ahora… Me sentía dichosa, parecía que Dios y la Suerte estaban conmigo desde que le hablé a Kenshin. No podía ser más perfecto.

- Kenshin, 15 minutos y al escenario- le gritó Sanosuke.

Ya había empezado a llegar mucha gente, más que otros días y pude reconocer que Misao y la Kitsune ya estaban entre el público. Esta última sonreía sin parar a Kenshin. ¿Sabría de lo nuestro?

- Diablos, casi lo olvido- dijo de pronto Kenshin- Kaoru, debo ir a prepararme… Y a entregarle a Sano el encargo de Megumi. Aplaude mucho y no se te olvide, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

No lo he olvidado- le dije dedicándole una sonrisa y un beso- Ve y qué te vaya muy bien… ¡Mierda, mierda!

Kenshin se alejó y pude ver cómo, disimuladamente, le entregaba a Sanosuke el sobrecito famoso de la Kitsune, que el aludido recibía con mucho ánimo.

Las luces se apagaron y al frente se podía ver sólo la figura de Aoshi.

- Muy buenas noches, gracias a todos por venir- podía ver como Misao se derretía ante cada palabra del vocalista- Somos Jazz Affair y este tema se llama Feeling Good.

La atmósfera se llenó de melodía tanto covers como temas originales y la gente comenzó a aplaudir con más entusiasmo a medida que el recital transcurría. Nunca había visto un publico tan satisfecho en todo este tiempo que he visto a la banda a tocar. Me pregunto cómo habrán sabido de esta tocata en particular. Y de pronto tuve la idea… Miré hacia atrás y ahí estaba la manager, la hermana y amiga… ¡Claro, la Kitsune probablemente puso carteles en cualquier muro y diario mural libre en la ciudad. Había que admitir que realmente se tomaba el trabajo de promoción muy en serio… La miré y ella me sonrió. Yo le sonreí de vuelta y volví a concentrarme en la banda.

El recital terminaba cuando Aoshi se acercó al micrófono una vez más.

- Antes de terminar tenemos un tema especial. Kenshin Himura ineterpretará Summertime de George Gershwin en un solo de saxofón. Que lo disfruten y buenas noches.

- Hola, este tema se lo dedico a Kaoru que está sentada en la primera fila. Con todo mi amor…

Las notas sonaron y mi corazón pareció detenerse…¿Cómo habrá sabido que me gustaba Summertime?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero les haya gustado la tercera entrega, quedó un poquín larga, pero me entusiasmé desarrollando los personajes. Dejen Reviews su opinión me importa muchísimo.

_**gabyhyatt:**_ Muchísimas gracias por el primer review, ahora sé que vale la pena seguir adelante.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Notas de la Autora #2:**_

Es la 1:06 AM del 28 de Sept.y terminé este capítulo hace sólo unos minutos. Estoy realmente agotada y mis ojos están cuadrados, pero ha valido la pena. Probablemente es el capítulo que más me gusta, quise que la relación de Kenshin y Kaoru fluyera no más, sin demasiados cuestionamientos, al fin y al cabo como toda pareja los problemas deben venir más adelante (y vendrán algunos), no antes de empezar. Sin culpas... Una relación sana, no tiene culpas de querer ser,cierto?

Bueno, en mi bio cuento que estoy preparando un original. La verdad por culpa de este fic, no he tenido mucho tiempo de continuarlo, pero no lo he congelado, de hecho todos losdías se me ocurre algo nuevo con él... Cómo tengo ganas de mostrárselos a todos, al mundo entero, jajajaja! De hecho, espero poder convertirlo en novela gráfica, aunque no soy dibujante (ni los palotes me salen bien), espero conseguir un buen dibujante, si alguno de uds está interesado, tengo mail!

Mucha suerte!

パウリナ キツネ


	4. Chapter 4

Lo mismo de siempre: 剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 4**

_El primer contrato y un amor loco_

Al despertar, vi a Kenshin a mi lado. Dormía plácidamente y siendo muy honesta parecía un niño que ha jugado todo el día anterior… Ok. Hagamos memoria de cómo hemos terminado en mi cama y mi departamento desde anoche.

Cuando terminó Summertime, la gente aplaudía a más no poder. Realmente tenía mucho talento en el manejo de ese instrumento, parecía que hubiese practicado toda la vida. Decidí acercarme y no esperarlo más hasta que llegara al asiento que me había reservado y cuando llegué al escenario, simplemente lo abracé y lo besé una y otra vez.

- Kenshin, no sé que decir. Realmente nunca antes había hecho algo así por mí- le dije sin poder caber más en mi felicidad.

- Me alegra que te gustara dijo él. Además tenía que retribuir el que te pusieras tan bello vestido- me respondió mientras miraba un punto entre el público. Era la Kitsune que le subía los pulgares en señal de aprobación. ¿Habrá tenido algo que ver en este regalo?

- Kenshin…

- Sí, ella me lo sugirió, creo que de alguna manera sabía que esto te iba a gustar mucho- me comentó casi como si hubiese leído mi mente.

- Bueno, es una canción que me gusta mucho, probablemente ella se dio cuenta.

- Ya veo por qué le dicen la doctora Kitsune, la casamentera.

- ¡JAJAJAJA! En realidad es un buen apodo. Vamos a sentarnos un rato, debes estar cansado.

- Podría estar tocando una hora más si quisiera, pero ahora quiero pasarme el tiempo contigo, además tengo algunas novedades que contarte. Me acabo de enterar, cuando todavía estaba en el escenario.

- Son buenas noticias, no?

- Maravillosas. De hecho, si no te importa, después de contártelas quiero invitar a todos a la mesa aunque sea un rato para brindar.

Qué podrá ser todo eso, pensé. No creo que sea que se le ha ocurrido casarse conmigo. ¡Tonta Kaoru, nos conocemos desde hace menos de 48 horas, matrimonio no debe ser lo que está pasando por su mente.

- Kaoru…. – comenzó Kenshin- Aoshi me contó que entre el público había un representante de Verve en Japón entre el público hoy y si le hemos gustado tenemos una buena probabilidad de firmar y grabar un disco. ¡Nuestro primer disco en serio!

Hasta ahora sólo habían grabado con un computador propiedad de Soujiro y hacían ellos mismos las carátulas. Muchas veces eran vendidos en el club de jazz después de las tocatas, esto ya era otra cosa, no sólo era un disco en serio sino que era el sello de Jazz más importante que hay. Eso significa ir de giras y salir de Kyoto.

- Kenshin… ¡Es maravilloso!- le dije abrazándolo. Realmente ese día me daba cuenta de lo genial que era que ellos por fin pudieran alcanzar la fama, aunque sólo fuera en este circuito (el jazz nunca ha sido una vertiente tan popular en todo el mundo, aunque probablemente en Estados Unidos les iría muy bien)- Pero no te vas a olvidar de mi cuando seas famoso.

- ¡Tonta¿Crees que me olvidaría de mi fan número uno y la dejaría acá en Japón si tenemos que viajar? Tú te vienes conmigo, Kaoru. Tú serás mi compañera… Ya eres mi compañera- Y me volvió a besar. Realmente han sido muchos besos para tan pocas horas…

- Bien, llamamos a todos- le dije- esto hay que celebrarlo…

- ¡Megu¡Sanosuke!- gritó Kenshin a la pareja que estaba dos mesas más atrás- Busca a Aoshi, a Hiko y al resto. Diles que traigan un buen sake, vamos a celebrar las buenas noticias que tuvimos hoy.

- ¿Qué noticias, Sano?- se le escuchó preguntar a la Kitsune

- Espera a que estemos todos y verás….

Una vez reunidos todo el grupo (Misao incluida), la noticia cayó realmente bien. Megumi estaba al borde las lágrimas y repetía una y otra vez que se lo merecían y que se alegraba de haber puesto todos esos carteles.

-¿Y cuándo los contactarán?- preguntó Misao- Supongo que debe ser en un poco tiempo más¿no?

- Bien, si le hemos gustado a la gente de Verve, deberían contactarnos no más allá de mañana o dos días más, así es que recemos para que mañana suene alguno de nuestros teléfonos o vengan a hablar con Hiko.

- ¿Por qué conmigo?- preguntó el dueño del local con extrañeza.

- Bueno tú eres quien nos tiene como número estable, lo más probable es que crean que nos tienes con contrato y quieran hablar de negocios para liberarnos de él- le dijo calmadamente Aoshi- Al fin y al cabo este ha sido prácticamente el único lugar donde hemos tocado durante casi tres años.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotras cuando ustedes sean famosos?- preguntó de pronto Misao

- Siempre nos acordaremos de ustedes. Son las que nos entregan más apoyo y nunca vamos a olvidar venir de vez en cuando acá a tocar, aunque vas a tener que cerrar el local por la gente, Hiko- dijo alegremente Sanosuke.

La fiesta de celebración continuó hasta bien entrada la madrugada, incluso Hiko ya había cerrado el lugar pero seguíamos ahí, riendo y charlando de muchas cosas. Lo estabamos pasando muy bien.

- ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo para nuestras fans, ahora?- gritó Sanosuke ya algo pasado de copas- Vamos una pequeña tocata particular para la señorita Misao, Kaoru y mi Kitsune (Megumi se sonrojó al oírse aludida como "mi")

- No es mala idea- dijo Aoshi- además así les agradecemos todo lo que han hecho por nosotros durante todos estos años.

- Vamos- dijo Soujiro que ya estaba en su batería con plumillas en mano.

- Sí, es genial- dijo Kenshin- Cuando terminemos de tocar me gustaría hablar contigo, tienes tiempo ¿no? No tienes trabajo mañana- me dijo a mí en tono de secreto.

- No, mañana tengo el día libre, así es que puedo estar acá toda la noche.

- Genial- me contesto y dirigiéndose a la banda grito- Bien, amigos, qué tocamos.

- Qué tal puros originales, supongo que si hacemos un disco debemos pensar en un buen tracklist.

- Días de Lluvia entonces… 1,2….,1,2,3 y….

Volaba… Eran las cinco de la mañana. Había tomado tanto sake que volaba y la música, ayudaba a este flotar. Realmente deseaba de todo corazón que lograran su primer disco y que Kenshin cumpliera su promesa de llevarme a donde él fuera… De pronto tuve miedo, y si son sólo palabras al viento. _"Debes ir con la corriente, no te preocupes tanto"._ La voz de Yumi resonaba en mi cabeza, tiene razón. No debo cuestionarme tanto. Además cómo sé si Kenshin no tiene las mismas dudas.

Alrededor de las 6 de la mañana, cuando la banda terminó de tocar, decidí que era buen momento de irse. Aunque no tuviera que trabajar, tenía que dormir.

- Kenshin- le dije- de qué querías hablarme mira que tengo sueño y necesito dormir.

- Te acompaño, yo también deseo irme, estoy realmente agotado.

- ¿Ya se van?- preguntó Sanosuke

- Mira la hora, Sano. Es muy tarde ya me caigo de sueño

- Bien nos vemos mañana a las 6 como siempre para el ensayo.

- Si, buenas noches- le dijo Kenshin en un bostezo.

Ya en el exterior, Kenshin me abraza fuerte mientras caminamos. Aunque el aire es fresco, extrañamente no hace mucho frío (o es que el sake me ha proporcionado abrigo extra, no lo sé)

- Bueno de qué querías hablarme- le dije de improviso.

- Dijiste que no trabajabas mañana¿cierto?

- Si, tengo libre mañana

- Yo también, por eso quería preguntarte si mañana quieres pasar el día conmigo.

Una luz de felicidad recorrió mi rostro. Todo el día junto a Kenshin… Guau, esto iba rápido pero maravillosamente bien.

- Me encantaría… De hecho, ya es mañana… Así es que por qué no partimos esa cita ahora, no quieres pasar a mi departamento- maldito sake, parece un suero de la verdad.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó Kenshin, incrédulo

- Totalmente…

- No haremos nada si tu no quieres- me dijo tratando de ser un caballero ante las circunstancias.

- Lo único que quiero es dormir y si es contigo, mejor… Eso es todo lo que quiero hacer.

- Ya es la gloria para mí, compartir una cama con la bella Kaoru… - y habiendo dicho esto, Kenshin y yo entramos a mi casa pro primera vez juntos.

Así es que así fue como es que desperté al lado de él. Qué hora es… Las 12 del día, bien, todavía podemos tomar un brunch (desayuno/almuerzo todo junto.)

En ese momento, Kenshin despertó también. Su rostro se veía bellísimo con cara de sueño¿o es que los ojos del amor ciegan hasta ese punto?

- Buenos días, dormilón- le saludo con un beso en la mejilla- Siéntate, estoy preparando algo para comer, debes tener tanta hambre como yo.

- Buenos días… Yo eh, nosotros…

- Vaya, veo que no recuerdas mucho de anoche- le dije divertida- Sólo dormimos. Tú caíste como saco de papas sobre la cama y donde quedaste ya no se te pudo mover.

- Oh, vaya… Bueno, es mejor así¿no crees?- dijo- O sea, es que no quiero apurar las cosas entre nosotros, bueno no al menos más apuradas de lo que ya están.

- Bueno en eso tienes razón porque bastante rápido ha ido todo. Hace apenas unos días yo sólo te veía como el músico de una banda que me gustaba mucho y ahora, bueno… hasta hemos compartido una cama después de una larguísima celebración.

- Pero ha sido maravilloso. Estos tres días han sido únicos en mi vida, Kaoru, no cambiaría ningún evento.

- Yo tampoco- le dije, mientras le pasaba un jarro con café.

- ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono? Quiero llamar a Aoshi para avisarle que no iré a almorzar. Así no me esperan. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy¿Dónde quieres ir? Yo invito- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras marcaba el número de su casa.

Mientras él conversaba con su compañero, yo me puse a pensar en todos los lugares a los que me gustaría poder ir… El parque… Tiene bellos lugares y podríamos llevar una canasta con comida para hacer un pic nic. O mejor un restaurant, dijo que él invitaba,… Qué será mejor… Un restaurant es rico y cómodo, pero un pic nic, es más romántico.

- ¿Qué has decidido?

- Te parece un pic nic en el parque. Tiene lindos lugares donde poder echarnos, además hay que aprovechar que este día parece de primavera más que de otoño¿no te parece?

- Es una muy buena idea- dijo mientras comía los huevos revueltos que había preparado- … Vaya, Kaoru, cocinas muy bien.

- Gracias- voy a ducharme y alistarme para salir- No se te ocurra espiar, le dije mientras le sacaba la lengua.

- Con esta comida que has puesto acá, no me moveré un centímetro de esta mesa. ¡JAJAJA!

Hay tantas cosas que debo preguntarle y hoy es un buen momento. Pasaremos el día juntos y es una buena oportunidad para preguntarle sobre él y contarle de mi vida. Podría partir con lo del pelo. ¿Será así de natural? No creo que se enoje si le pregunto… Al fin y al cabo, hasta una historia debe tener tan extraño color y tan curiosos rasgos.

La puerta trasera del local de Hiko se abrió, había un hombre de cuello y corbata en la entrada. Parecía relajado, pero apurado al mismo tiempo. Hombre de negocios, con cuántos he lidiado toda mi vida.

- El señor Hiko- preguntó el hombre

- Sí, soy yo- le respondió Hiko mientras lo hacía pasar

- Soy Michael Andrews representante del sello Verve en Japón. Vengo a hablarle de la banda que tocó anoche, Jazz Affair.

- Ah, sí, sabíamos que usted vendría. La banda no está acá ahora eso sí.

- No importa¿usted es su representante?

- No, pero sí los tengo contratados para tocar en mi negocio.

- Oh, bien entonces debo hablar con usted y el representante de la banda- dijo el hombre, mientras aceleraba cada vez más sus palabras.

- Ella no está acá ahora, pero la llamaré¿tiene tiempo de esperarla?- preguntó Hiko mientras buscaba el teléfono.

- Sí, tengo tiempo. No me iré de acá hasta no haber fichado a Jazz Affair en el sello, así es que si eso me toma tres días, tres días pasaré acá.

- Muy bien, me ha quedado claro. Por favor siéntese.

Hiko marcó el número de la casa de Megumi, era necesario que estuviera cuanto antes, por fin las buenas noticias llegaban al local y al grupo.

- Megumi, soy Hiko. Necesito que te vengas al local ahora… Tu eres la representante de la banda de tu hermano¿no? Bien hay un hombre de Verve acá que está dispuesto a acampar con tal de conseguir a los Jazz Affair. Vente ahora… No, no más de 20 minutos, sí en 20 minutos te quiero acá…. Muy bien, Megumi, nos vemos.

- ¿Le puedo ofrecer algo para tomar?- preguntó Hiko.

- Un vaso de agua no más. No suelo tomar mientras trabajo.

- Sabia decisión, lástima que yo nunca he podido seguirla, por eso instalé un local nocturno.

- Sabia decisión- contestó Andrews con una sonrisa.

A los 20 minutos aparecía la Kitsune. Venía vestida formal, como si se tratara de un examen de la universidad y llevaba puestos sus anteojos para leer para darse un aire más adulto. Ella no creía que con 23 años fuera a ser muy tomada en serio a la hora de firmar un contrato.

- Megumi- dijo Hiko mientras Andrews se paraba para saludar- él es el señor Michael Andrews del sello Verve. Señor, ella el Megumi, la representante de los Jazz Affair.

- Mucho gusto, señorita.

- El gusto es mío. Debo decirle que la banda ya está enterada de estas negociaciones y han puesto toda su confianza y poder en mí para llevarlas a buen término.

- Muy bien comencemos entonces- le dijo Andrews con el entusiasmo de un buen hombre de negocios- La idea es la siguiente, queremos fichar a Jazz Affair. El contrato sería por 5 discos, giras a nivel local por todo Japón y giras mundiales, además de promoción y presentaciones en los circuitos de jazz más importantes. Usted, si es que tiene tiempo puede seguir como manager contratada por Verve, si no, tenemos un crew completo de manager dispuestos a asumir las tareas. ¿Qué dice?

Hiko y Megumi se miraron. Era un contrato perfecto y más encima le daban la oportunidad a Megumi de seguir como manager. Sin embargo, eso último debía declinarlo por sus estudios…

- Sólo una pregunta- dijo ella- Podrán venir a tocar al club que los vio nacer.

- Por supuesto, puede ser parte de las fechas de un tour. Ellos pueden escoger algunos de los lugares para tocar, además qué promoción es una fecha en el club donde se iniciaron, ayuda a la publicidad de la banda.

- Muy bien ¿Dónde está el contrato?

La Kitsune lo leyó con calma, no quería equivocarse o no leer la letra chica, quería que todo estuviera en orden para firmar y no sólo eso, sino que las promesas hechas por Andrews estuvieran estrictamente estipuladas. A nadie le gustan las sorpresas.

Luego lo leyó Hiko, para tener una segunda opinión.

- Nos disculpa un momento- dijo Hiko- Bien¿qué te parece?

- Veo que está todo en orden, estoy lista para firmar ¿y tú?

- Listo para liberarlos de mi contrato.

- Bien entonces. Voy a llamar a Aoshi y firmamos.

Hecho esto, la Kitsune y Hiko sellaron el nuevo destino de la banda. Jazz Affair era ahora parte del vasto catálogo de Verve Records.

- Las grabaciones del primer disco comenzarán en dos semanas más, hasta entonces, sugiero que la banda se presente en nuestras oficinas en Tokyo para conocer el estudio de grabación y las salas de ensayo donde podrán escoger y ensayar los temas que incluirán en el LP- dijo Andrews mientras se despedía- Los esperaremos el próximo lunes, con una recepción y un nuevo manager, ya que usted dijo que no podía.

- Muchas gracias. Le daremos la noticia a la banda hoy mismo.

- Entonces los espero el lunes. Buenos días.

Era viernes… Y ya estaban contratados por un sello importante. Había que celebrar. Hoy definitivamente no habría ensayo, se venía el primer disco y una nueva vida para Jazz Affair.

- Sí, están dentro- dijo Megumi al teléfono- Avísale a los demás, el lunes deben viajar a Tokyo... Sí, los estarán esperando… No te preocupes por Ken, él llegará al ensayo esta tarde, ahí le daremos la sorpresa… Avísale a Sano y Soujiro… No sabes… no les avises se lo diremos a ellos esta tarde junto con Ken… ¿Es mejor, verdad?… Bien hermanito, nos vemos… Sí, voy a almorzar espérame…. Un beso para ti también.

- ¿Está contento?- preguntó Hiko cuando Megumi soltó el teléfono

- Mucho… Bueno, Hiko, me voy a mi casa. Debo acompañar a mi hermano a almorzar. Nos vemos esta tarde, ten algo preparado par sorprenderlos a todos.

- Pensaba hacerlo. Nos vemos, Kitsune.

- Chau.

En el parque soplaba una suave brisa que no tenía que ver con las ráfagas de otoño que se percibían en esa época del año.

- ¿Crees que sea un buen augurio?- le pregunté a Kenshin

- Puede que sí. Espero que haya novedades eta tarde, me acompañarás¿cierto?

- Pero, claro, si no, no sería pasar el día contingo¿no?

- ¿Dónde te parece un buen lugar?

- Ahí…- le dije mientras señalaba un árbol muy grande que daba una agradable sombra.

- Ahí vamos entonces.

Una vez instalados, me recordé lo mucho que me interesaba preguntarle sobre su color de cabello y esos rasgos tan curiosamente occidentales. Así es que mientras instalábamos la manta parea el pic nic, le solté por fin la pregunta.

- Kenshin… Ese tono de cabello, es muy curioso. Digo no muchos japoneses lo tienen¿verdad?

- Bueno, es que no es japonés… Te cuento la historia mientras comemos, me muero de hambre.

- Sí, yo también.

------------------------------

Ese fue el cuarto capítulo. El siguiente se llamará la Cabellera Roja y el viaje a Tokyo. No se lo pierdan y dejen sus reviews.

------------------------------

**_Notas de la Autora #3:_**

**_28-sept-05_**

Ya tengo pensada la historia del cabello rojo de Kenshin, al fin y al cabo hay que justificarla más allá de la simbología que tiene originalmente (mi teoría es que el rojo representa su pasión por la justicia y la igualdad, mientras que los ojos violeta represnetan la pena y el dolor, esto basado en las representaciones de los colores y sus significados)

En el resto de mi vida, mi tesis está presnetando algunos problemas, no he podido concretar una segunda entrevista, así es que hasta ahora viajo a Santiago sólo a una como la última vez. Si sigo así se me va a ir una cantidad increíble de dinero.

En tanto a mi original... Va bien, pero todavía debo hacer algunas investigaciones respecto de la historia de Chile (sí tiene una base histórica, es lo único que les diré de mi cuento, jejejeje)

Bien, nada más que contarles por ahora.

Mucha suerte,

パウリナ キツネ


	5. Chapter 5

Como siempre: 剣心 No es mío...

**Capítulo 5**

_La Cabellera Roja y el viaje a Tokyo_

Mientras Kenshin y yo disfrutábamos de unos emparedados que había preparado a la rápida, él comenzó a hacer memoria de sus historias familiares, al fin y al cabo debía haber una historia muy interesante detrás de esa cabellera color fuego…

- Bueno, la historia es más o menos así –comenzó a relatar Kenshin- yo no soy del todo japonés. Verás, mi abuelo era un alemán, creo que vivía en China, creo que ayudaba a los enfermos y a las víctimas de la guerra y mi abuela era una japonesa que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la guerra así es que se fue a China a hacer lo mismo que mi abuelo… Toda una valiente si consideras que podrían haberla matado por ayudar al enemigo. Sin embargo, los chinos son muy agradecidos de la gente que los ayuda y ellos mantenían a mi abuela muy escondida. Justamente, ese escondite era la casa de mi abuelo, como era extranjero no se meterían con él nunca. Ahí se conocieron y ambos comenzaron una tarea en conjunto ayudando a los chinos que sufrían en esa cruel guerra.

Cuando la guerra terminó decidieron casarse y de ese matrimonio nació mi madre, que también lleva la cabellera roja, así también la tenía mi abuelo, sabes. Luego ella conoció a mi padre, Himura acá en Japón, cuando ella vino a estudiar a la universidad. Se casaron y bueno, acá me tienes, con cabellera roja y rasgos poco ortodoxos.

- Oh, a mí me parecen muy bellos tus rasgos- le respondí después de escuchar su historia.

Nunca había escuchado nada igual. Era realmente interesante, sobre todo el hecho de que su abuela arriesgó todo por no creer en la guerra y que por ello haya sido premiada con el hombre de su vida…

- De verdad, ha sido una bellísima historia, Kenshin, pero jamás se me habría ocurrido pensar en que tu abuelo era alemán… Si hasta se me ocurrió que eras teñido, ya te iba a preguntar dónde hacían teñidos tan perfectos, jejejeje….

- No habría sido la primera vez que me habrían hecho esa pregunta… De hecho, mi peluquero ya es millonario a esta altura con toda la gente que le he mandado gracias a eso. ¡JAJAJAJA!- Su risa llenó el lugar. De verdad se divertía mucho con esto del cabello, eso probaba lo diferente que era al resto, cualquier otro se habría traumado o acomplejado de tener el pelo de un color extraño, pero Kenshin, Kenshin buscaba reírse de ello y de los demás. Creo que en este momento me enamoré más de él.

- ¿Qué hora, es Kaoru?- preguntó mientras terminaba su sandwich.

- Las 4 con treinta- le dije. ¿Vaya tan tarde? El tiempo había volado como nunca antes. Ni en mis mejores días de trabajo se me ha ido el tiempo tan rápido.

- ¿Quieres caminar un rato? Todavía tenemos algo de tiempo antes de ir al Club… Me pregunto si habrán novedades respecto de ese hombre del sello Verve.

- Espero que sí y que sean buenas novedades.

El resto del paseo fue casi en silencio, no hacían falta las palabras realmente. Bastaba con tenernos a nosotros dos y disfrutar del paisaje y de esta brisa que seguía siendo demasiado primaveral… Un buen presagio, sin duda.

- ¿Pero dónde diablos estará Kenshin?- preguntó Sanosuke cuando vio que era el único que faltaba para enterarse de la buena noticia.

- Sabes bien que el gran defecto de Himura es ser impuntual- le dijo calmadamente Aoshi- Paciencia, Sano… Sabes que llegará igual y celebraremos y ensayaremos como siempre lo hacemos.

En ese momento, cuando Sanosuke se fumaba su enésimo cigarrillo, aparecimos en el Club de Jazz… Sansa se veía nervioso o ansioso, no lo sé… Me pregunté si serían buenas noticias, viendo su cara era muy difícil de decir.

- ¡HASTA QUE AL FIN LLEGAS, TARADO!- gritó de pronto el bajista- ¿Sabes qué hora es?

- Lo siento, amigo. Se nos fue la hora caminado por el parque…

- ¿El parque¡Somos la nueva banda del sello Verve y tu te vas a caminar por el parque!

-¿Qué?… ¿QUÉ?- exclamó Kenshin como si no hubiese escuchado bien.

- No puedo creerlo- dije- ¿Cuándo ocurrió todo esto?

- Esta mañana la Kitsune firmó el contrato con un representante. Ya no será nuestra manager, eso está claro pero asignarán uno nuevo y el lunes debemos partir a Tokyo para ir a las oficinas y comenzar a grabar nuestro disco… ¿Te das cuenta, Ken? Nuestro primer disco de verdad y que saldrá para todo el país y tal vez, el mundo.

- ¿Qué?… - Kenshin no respiraba, no reaccionaba. Eran muchas buenas noticias de pronto.

- Oh, vamos, mejor entremos así te relajas y entiendes lo que te acabo de decir, baka.

- Kenshin- dije yo- esto es lo mejor que te podría haber ocurrido, por fin una oportunidad real de ser famosos y reconocidos por el buen trabajo que hacen.

- Vaya… No pensé que todo iría tan rápido. Debes haber sido tú, Kaoru. Tu nos trajiste suerte- aunque eso no era cierto fue una buena excusa para robarme un beso… No me quejo por ello.

- Hasta que llegaste, Ken- dijo la Kitsune muy emocionada- El lunes estarán en Tokyo haciendo historia….

- Entonces hagamos de este concierto el último y el de despedida - dijo Soujiro- El fin de semana, Hiko nos lo regaló para armar maletas y aclarar todas las situaciones antes de partir… Tenemos que dar lo mejor esta noche.

- Es verdad, pongamos lo mejor de nosotros hoy- dijo Sanosuke haciendo el signo de la victoria. Todos estaban muy contentos. Incluso en los rasgos de Aoshi se notaba la felicidad.

- ¿Con qué partiremos esta noche?- preguntó él.

- Que tal con Feeling Good, es un excelente tema para representar lo que nos pasará a partir de este lunes- dijo Kenshin, que por fin reaccionaba a las noticias.

- ¡Excelente idea! A aparte de que es el mejor que le sale a Aoshi…- dijo Sanosuke, mientras todos reían del comentario.

- Kaoru- me dijo Kenshin antes de subir al escenario- Me acompañarás¿cierto?

- Claro que lo haré, tonto. ¿Crees que te voy a dejar solo a merced de tantos fans?- respondí sin pensarlo dos veces. Él se rió de mi comentario y sus ojos brillaron con un extraordinario color dorado… Realmente estaba muy feliz.

Mientras sonaban los acordes de Feeling Good, pensaba en qué le diría a Yumi. Tal vez tendría que renunciar a mi trabajo y cómo me llevaría a Neko a Tokyo…Pobre, tendré que sedarlo y ponerlo en esas horribles jaulitas para mascotas, pero valía la pena… Kenshin me pedía irme con él y yo soy su compañera. ¡Claro que me voy!

Esa noche, decidimos de cómo un acuerdo separarnos para poder arreglar las maletas y poder ir tranquilos a los trabajos respectivos. Fue extraño, pero realmente extrañé su presencia en la cama esa noche. Sólo habíamos dormido una vez juntos y había bastado para echarlo de menos… Me pregunto si le pasará lo mismo… Oh, Kenshin, llevamos una hora separados y te extraño. ¡Qué tonta soy!

- Te voy a echar de menos, Ken- dijo la Ktsune, mientras Kenshin recogía ropa desde el closet y la colocaba cuidadosamente en su maleta- Sé que tú no mucho, porque tendrás buena compañía, pero acá me voy a quedar sola y ya no tendré una excusa para salir al Club de Jazz.

- Megu, no seas tonta. Claro que te extrañaré. Es cierto que me voy con Kaoru y que la adoro, pero tu has sido una excelente compañera y echaré de menos tus bailes con libros mientras estudiabas. Te prometo que te escribiré para contarte todo lo que nos pase.

- Oh, por favor, hazlo… Dudo que Aoshi se acuerde de hacerlo, sobre todo ahora que van a grabar… Sabes cómo se pone cuando empieza a componer, no se acuerda ni de comer.

- No te preocupes, le recordaré que al menos eso haga.

Ambos se rieron del comentario, sin embargo, la pobre Kitsune realmente estaba triste, para ella se había acabado una etapa importante en su vida. Toda esa ayuda había rendido sus frutos es cierto, pero ya no la necesitaban más como banda.

Al día siguiente fue una locura. Primero tuve que poner a Yumi al día de todo lo que había ocurrido desde que me regaló el vestido y más encima tenía que decirle que me iba a Tokyo quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

- No puedo creerlo… Hace tres días, sólo eras una fan y ahora¿eres la novia de ese Kenshin!

- Sí… Creo que el vestido ayudó mucho, jejeje…. A todo esto, hay algo más serio de lo que debo hablarte.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kaoru¿Estás embarazada?

- No… - y otra vez esos comentarios- No, ni cerca. Debo ir a Tokyo. Iré con Kenshin, el me ha invitado a que lo acompañe como su novia… Debo renunciar a la tienda, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré por allá.

- Vaya, todo esto va más deprisa de lo que pensaba. Ni con Makoto las cosas fueron así. Pero, oye, no es necesario que renuncies. Allá también tenemos una sucursal. No nos gusta mucho Tokyo por eso nos quedamos acá, pero les avisaré que te traslado y así no renuncias y puedes ganar algún dinero para ti. ¿Qué te parece?

- Acepto el trato, Yumi… Te voy a echar de menos.

- Yo también, mi querida Kaoru, pero prométeme que cuando vuelvas a visitarme, lo harás con un enorme anillo en el dedo.

- Lo prometo…

Arreglados los asuntos con Yumi, me puse a pensar en la mejor solución para el pobre Neko… No sé si es buena idea llevarlo y someterlo a tanto estrés. Además no sé dónde nos quedaremos… Debería dejarlo con alguien hasta que me establezca bien y pueda venirlo a buscar. Es lo mejor, para él. Pobre Neko, espero no me extrañe mucho… Pero dónde lo dejo. No sé de nadie que pueda cuidar a un gato. Makoto es alérgico y no conozco tanto a Misao como para pedírselo. Me pregunto si Kenshin conocerá a alguien. Será mejor que lo llame.

Apenas encontré una cabina telefónica disqué el número de su casa. Menos mal que se lo pedí.

- ¿Kenshin?… Qué bueno que te encuentro… Oye, necesito que me hagas un favor… Sí, sí, yo también te extrañé mucho… Mira es importante, se trata de Neko, mi gato… No lo puedo llevar hasta no saber dónde voy a vivir, sabes y no sé con quién dejarlo…. Me preguntaba si tú…. ¿Sí?…. ¿La Kitsune?… Bueno, es verdad se quedará sola ahora que tú y Aoshi se van…. Tienes razón… ¿Cuándo puedo…¿Ahora?… Bien no es mala idea, además tengo una excusa para verte un rato y conocer tu antigua casa…. Puedo llegar en una hora más… estoy en la calle y debo ir a buscar a Neko y sus cosas… Sí, en una hora… Bien, sí… Nos vemos.

Asunto arreglado. Aunque la Kitsune habría sido la última persona que hubiera considerado para encargarle a Neko, era la mejor alternativa que teníamos él y yo.

- Neko…- lo llamé cuando llegué a mi casa- Neko, yo me voy de viaje y te vas a tener que quedar con una amiga. Ella te cuidará hasta que pueda ir a buscarte. Prométeme que te portarás bien- Lo tomé y lo coloqué en su jaulita, además de recoger su cajita de arena y sus comederos y comida.

- Bien, Neko, nos vamos… Ya tengo todo listo.

El taxista me puso mala cara por el curioso equipaje, pero no le di importancia, al fin y al cabo igual pagaba. Además, Neko es un buen gatito y va en una jaula, así es que no tendría que haber ningún problema.

- Así es que éste es mi nuevo huésped- dijo la Kitsune cuando llegué. Bien, pasa. Tengo un espacio armado en la cocina para su cajita y sus cosas. Supongo que lo tienes bien entrenado¿no?

- Por supuesto, es un buen gatito y te hará gran compañía ya lo verás.

- Kaoru… No te sentí llegar- Kenshin me dio un beso muy dulce mientras me saludaba- Hola Neko- dijo mientras yo soltaba al gato para inspeccionara su nueva casa.

- Si no te importa, Kenshin, dormiré acá hoy para que Neko se acostumbre bien- Era una excusa perfecta para poder dormir de nuevo en su compañía.

- Sabes que eres bienvenida….

Y así llegó el día lunes y la partida completa estaba en el andén esperando el tren que los llevaría Tokyo. Desde afuera nos veíamos curiosos, entre maletas y estuches de instrumentos, pero ahí estabamos, listos para salir.

- Por favor, cuídense mucho- dijo la Kitsune- y no te olvides Ken, de escribir…

- Hey, Kitsune! Yo también te voy a escribir o ¿crees que me olvidaré de ti así de fácil?

- Oh, Sansa- y ante toda nuestra sorpresa, Megumi abrazó y besó a Sanosuke. Después de todos estos años de cartitas y recado, sólo ahora que él se iba, ella dejaba ver sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Apenas terminen las clases ven a verme. Te estaré esperando.

El tren alejaba su marcha, cada vez más de prisa, pronto los ojos llorosos de Megumi eran sólo un recuerdo en la mente de Sanosuke. Kenshin y yo miramos la escena con un poco de lástima, nosotros íbamos juntos y veíamos a nuestro amigo con la pena que sólo la soledad entrega cuando dejas atrás a un ser amado.

--------------------------------

Muchas gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews...

_**Ghia-Hikari**_: Me alegro mucho que te hayas devorado los tres primeros capítulos. Espero que ocurra lo mismo con estos dos.

**_gabyhyatt:_** Espero te haya gustado la historia de su cabellera roja. Me inspiré en un documental donde salía una niña mongol rubia... Que tenía una acendencia increíble, decendía de una sacerdotiza guerrera, también conocida como Amazona, pero eso es otra historia. Además a ello le agregué el componente de todas las historias que he escuchado de la guerra entre China y Japón (antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial), donde las atrocidades estaban a la orden del día. Me imaginé a una japonesa que no aceptaba ese tipo de vejámenes y se volvía contra su patria por ayudar a las personas y ahí obtuve a la abuela de Kenshin. Del abuelo, me basé e un personaje real, alemán que efectivamente escondió a los chinos de los ejercitos japoneses y evitó más muertes de las que podrían haber sido. Una historia muy bella... Bueno, he ahí mis bases para la historia de la cabellera de Kenshin, para un poco de pelo, bien profundo, no?

El próximo capítulo, estará cargado con los primeros conflictos y se llamará "Enishi, el nuevo manager". No se lo pierdan.

-----------------------------------

**_Notas de la Autora #4:_**

Había pensado terminar este capítulo de manera diferente, ya con la llegada a Tokyo y con la presentación de Enishi en las filas de mis personajes, pero finalmente salió este final de capítulo casi solo, como si otra mano me hubiese guiado.

Creo que a la larga fue mejor así, así quedan los conflictos y lo más sabroso pra los siguientes capítulos... De hecho había pensado hacer un cuento de 10 capítulos, pero me doy cuenta de que probablemente el asunto se alargue un poco, pero espero a ustedes no les moelstará...

Sigan dejando sus reviews, me ayudan a continuar con más ánimo esta historia.

Mucha suerte,

パウリナ キツネ


	6. Chapter 6

Lo usual: 剣心 No es mío.

**Capítulo 6**

_Enishi, el nuevo manager_

La llegada a Tokyo fue caótica. Equipajes, taxis, direcciones, todo para no perderse. Aunque todos ellos habían estado por lo menos una vez en sus vidas en la capital, eso no significaba que supieran cómo llegar a todos lados, así es que procuraron repartir bien loas pertenencias en dos taxis y que uno siguiera al otro.

- Llegamos juntos y nos mantendremos juntos- fue la orden que le dio Sanosuke al pobre taxista que le tocó la mala suerte de irse con él.

Al llegar a la compañía en la puerta estaba esperando muy nervioso Andrews, el representante que los había contratado. A su lado había un joven de alrededor de 29 años, pero que tenía el pelo muy blanco, encanecido… Tal vez era albino, pensé mientras lo observaba.

- Oh, por fin han llegado. Sean bienvenidos. Tenemos una van especialmente esperándolos para llevarlos a su nuevo hogar, espero les parezca acogedor. No es muy grande pero creo que cabrán bien todos…Ah, por cierto, les presento a su nuevo manager, Enishi Yukishiro- dijo mientras señalaba al joven de cabello blanco.

Los rostros de Aoshi y Kenshin palidecieron como si vieran un fantasma. No parecían ser ellos cuando Enishi fue presentado. Por un momento creí que Kenshin no respiraba.

- Veo que me recuerdan- dijo Enishi- Ha pasado el tiempo, Kenshin ¿Cómo has estado?…Pero¿qué tenemos aquí?- dijo mirándome- No me la vas a presentar, Ken.

- Soy Kaoru- le dije al joven manager- Soy la novia de Kenshin, es un placer, señor.

- El placer es todo mío… Llámeme Enishi a secas- y mientras terminaba estiró mi mano y la beso, ante la sorpresa de Kenshin que cada vez estaba más pálido. Yo no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, de hecho, no me parecía que Enishi fuera alguien desagradable.

- Hola, soy Sanosuke, el bajista, encantado de conocer al nuevo manager- dijo Sanosuke aliviando automáticamente la situación.

- Mucho gusto. Bien, ahora que nos conocemos todos, pasemos a hablar de negocios. Soy bastante simple, me gusta que la banda se mande por si misma en asuntos artísticos, pero todo lo comercial, giras, promociones, fans… De eso me encargo, yo. Respeten las reglas y nos llevaremos muy bien- dijo mientras miraba con particulares ojos a Kenshin- Bien, pasen por acá, los llevaré a conocer su sala de ensayos y el estudio de grabación. No se preocupen por el equipaje, un encargado lo llevará hasta vuestro hogar… Vamos.

Recorrimos pasillos y ascensores. Llegamos hasta el piso 20 donde sólo habían puertas y más puertas. Mientras estabamos recorriendo ese último pasillo, aproveché de abordar a Kenshin que desde que había visto a su nuevo manager, no había articulado palabra. Lo mismo le pasaba a Aoshi.

- Kenshin- le dije en murmullo- ¿Estás bien?

- Voy a ser franco contigo, Kaoru- me dijo en el mismo murmullo- No… Enishi es parte de un pasado que quería olvidar, parte de la historia de mi cicatriz… Nunca pensé que volveríamos a verlo. Aoshi y yo creímos que después del accidente se habría ido a Estados Unidos, pero…

- Kenshin… - lo interrumpí- Si todavía te duelen esos recuerdos, puedo esperar a que estés listo para contármelo, me basta con saber que Enishi y tú se conocen. No te gastes, no hoy que es un día para estar contentos.

Sonrió con tristeza. Se nota que sus recuerdos con el nuevo manager eran de lo más triste, pero no podía forzar a Kenshin a decirme todo. Habría tiempo, además, hoy había que celebrar y no dejaría que el pasado, ni Enishi, ni nadie en el mundo afectara este momento tan importante.

- Bien- dijo el nuevo manager- esta es vuestra sala. Cada banda tiene su propia sala y no es necesario compartirla con la de otras bandas, por lo que ustedes pueden venir cuando quieran a la hora que quieran. Acá están las llaves.

- Yo las tomaré- se apresuró Sanosuke.

- Ahora si me disculpan, debo ver las grabaciones de otras de las bandas que están bajo mi tutela. Cualquier cosa siempre me pueden ubicar en este número celular o este beeper. Permiso. Hasta luego, Kaoru- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta haciendo que me respingara… Kenshin sólo observó.

- ¡Muy bien, gente!- gritó Sano una vez que Enishi se hubo ido- Me pueden explicar ¿qué carajos pasa con ese tipo?

Aoshi y Kenshin sólo se miraron… Realmente el asunto no era nada muy simpático y se notaba.

- No importa ahora, Sano- le dije cuando vi que Aoshi iba a hablar- Podrán contártelo en otro momento, no creo que hoy que es un día tan especial valga la pena recordar eventos que, se nota no son felices.

- Tienes razón, Kaoru… perdón muchachos, hablaremos de ello después- se disculpó Sansa.

- Está bien, no es nada importante tampoco- suavizó Kenshin- Bien ¿qué les parece el lugar? A mí me gusta además podremos venir cuando se nos venga en gana, no?

- Yo creo que es perfecto, además no interrumpiremos el sueño de nadie cuando nos de por componer de madrugada… ¿Se acuerdan de esa vecina que casi nos demanda porque nos pusimos a componer Días de Lluvia a las 5 de la mañana?- comentó Aoshi

- Cómo olvidarlo- se rió Kenshin- si todavía recuerdo ese uslero que tenía cuando fue a golpear la puerta… Ya lo veía estampado en mi cara.

Todos reímos ante el recuerdo y la situación se alivió bastante. Sin embargo, todavía podía notar en los ojos indefinidos de Kenshin que algo no estaba del todo bien, tal vez debí haber permitido que me contara el origen de su cicatriz y de su historia con Enishi… Pero era tan triste la forma en que me miró y cómo se tocaba su mejilla izquierda de manera distraída. No, no es el mejor momento, no hoy, al menos… No hoy.

Ya entrada la noche decidimos partir al que sería nuestro hogar de aquí en adelante. Era un departamento a unas cuadras de la compañía. Aunque no era demasiado grande, cabíamos todos y era acogedor.

- Kenshin… Esta pieza es perfecta para nosotros- aún me sonaba raro decir nosotros, pero si íbamos a vivir juntos teníamos que compartir la pieza, no habían más tampoco.

- Sí, Kaoru, creo que acá nos quedaremos, es la más grande y tiene la cama más grande… ¡Ya lo saben muchachos, acá nos quedamos!- gritó luego al resto de la banda.

- ¡Oye, no es justo!- dijo Sano.

- ¿Cómo que no?- dije yo- Ustedes tienen una pieza para ustedes solos, con Kenshin debemos compartir, así es que es justo.

- Ok, ok, me quedó claro….

De pronto caí en cuenta de que comenzaría a dormir todas las noches con él. ¡Y todavía no cumplíamos una semana!

- Kaoru…- Si te incomoda algo, puedo dormir en el living.

- ¡Qué dices, tonto!- le dije rápidamente- tú y yo estamos juntos en esto, así es que estaremos juntos hasta el final, por algo soy tu novia…

- Pero ya te he dicho que no quiero apurar nada.

- Y no estás apurando nada, Kenshin. Yo también deseo estar contigo y si eso es apurarse, bien, me apuro entonces… No te das cuenta¿verdad?- le dije mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos- Yo te amo. Sí, te amo y quiero estar contigo.

Kenshin se había quedado sin habla… No creo que se esperara una declaración tan directa, tan luego, pero ya lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás. Además, no mentía y aunque mi corazón me indicaba que estaba asustada, no estaba arrepentida. Yo amo a Kenshin Himura y sobre eso, no hay nada más que se pueda añadir.

- Kaoru…Yo también te amo- dijo por fin Kenshin y lo sellamos con un largo beso. Sin embargo, qué poco sabíamos en es emomento de los problemas que vendrían.

---------------------------------------

Bien... Algunos ya se han dado cuenta dónde aflorarán los problemas. El próximo capítulo se llama: El Secreto de Enishi: Tomoe, la Bella Flor de Cerezo. No se lo pierdan.

Quiero agradecer todos los reviews que han llegado

**_arcasdrea_**: Muchas gracias, sí bueno, no me gusta dejar mucho tiempo esperando a la gente, así es que por eso trato de ir a un capítulo por día. (además así no se pierde el entusiasmo)

_**Ghia-Hikari**_: Me alegro que te siga gustando...

--------------------------------------------

_**Notas de la Autora #5:**_

Aunque Enishi es un detonante para los problemas y malos recuerdos en sí no es malo, ni está loco. Sólo reacciona ante la persona que en el pasado lo hizo sufrir de una u otra forma como lo haríamos todos. Más adelante se irá comprendiendo el alcance de todo lo que ocurre con Enishi y por qué ese extraño odio a Kenshin y Aoshi... Además, si los más vivos se han dado cuenta, se nota que Enishi le echó el ojo a Kaoru... Qué enredo, no?

Pero no adelantaré nada. Sólo esperen el próximo capítulo de esta historia y sigan dejando sus reviews.

Mucha Suerte!

キツネ


	7. Chapter 7

剣心 no es mío.

Hay una pequeña escena de sexo, aunque no muy detallada... Igual prefiero advertirlo.

**Capítulo 7**

_El Secreto de Enishi: Tomoe, la Bella Flor de Cerezo_

Eran las 4 de la mañana y no podía conciliar el sueño. Kenshin, a mi lado respiraba rítmicamente, lo que me indicaba que dormía profundamente. Sin embargo, yo sólo podía envidiarlo. No dejaba de pensar en aquel hombre de cabello blanco, Enishi. ¿Por qué trataría así a Kenshin¿Qué tanto daño le puede haber hecho para que se pusiera así con él… y con Aoshi?

De verdad, aunque me había negado a escuchar la historia de Kenshin para no arruinar su día, la curiosidad me mataba. Al fin y al cabo, ellos tendrían que trabajar juntos, Dios sabe cuánto tiempo y a ese paso se matarían antes de lograr una buena relación.

- Kaoru…- escuché murmurar a Kenshin- ¿Kaoru, estás despierta?

- ¿Qué pasa,Ken ¿Te desperte?

- No, es que en realidad no podré dormir tranquilo si no te cuento la verdad… Debes entender mi relación con Enishi, no quiero que te enteres por otros medio, o que él te cuente algo que no sea verdad.

Aunque no entendí en ese momento el alcance de sus palabras, me pareció que Kenshin estaba realmente preocupado de que yo descubriera algo de la manera errada. Como estabamos los dos solos, en la cama y mañana no tenía que ir al trabajo (Yumi me dijo que me presentara en la tienda el miércoles, la última vez que hablamos), no me pareció inapropiado el momento.

- Kenshin, si te hace sentir mejor que lo sepa…

- No deseo secretos entre nosotros.

- Te escucho.

- Pasó cuando con Aoshi estabamos en el último año de preparatoria. Enishi, en esos años tenía el cabello castaño y una hermosa novia con la que tenía planes muy serios: Tomoe Sakurako. Junto con Aoshi los cuatro éramos inseparables, de hecho fue nuestra primera banda seria: Sakura Jazz Band, en honor a Tomoe que era la vocalista en esos años, mientras Aoshi sólo tocaba la guitarra. Nos divertíamos mucho. Íbamos a todos lados juntos y hasta habíamos pensado arrendar un departamento juntos, por lo menos hasta que Enishi y Tomoe se casaran.

- ¿O sea, todos ustedes tienen la misma edad?- pregunté interrumpiendo a Kenshin, pensaba que Enishi era más joven que Kenshin.

- Sí… Todos tenemos la misma edad, éramos compañeros de clase. Bien, por aquellos años yo tenía una moto, mi gran tesoro, había sido mi primera compra con los sueldos de un trabajo a medio tiempo que tenía en esos años, el saxofón, como todavía me lo prestaba el colegio, no era prioridad, pero una moto… Era mi libertad, mi vida. Pasó que un día, cuando salía de clases, Tomoe había peleado con Enishi, estaba muy disgustada y quería salir de ahí antes de que se volviera a topar con él. _"Kenshin, sácame de aquí",_ me dijo. Yo no supe qué más hacer, realmente venía mal. _"Kenshin, por favor, te contaré en el camino, pero vámonos"._ Y ante tales peticiones, la llevé conmigo. Esa fue la última vez que Enishi la vio viva.

Aunque la luz se mantenía apagada, pude sentir como Kenshin se atormentaba ante estos recuerdos. Yo misma no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, la chica, Tomoe Sakurako estaba muerta y de alguna manera que no alcanzaba a entender, Kenshin estaba involucrado.

- No estoy muy seguro de cómo ocurrió, realmente fue muy rápido. Sólo sé que vi el camión venir, que intenté esquivarlo y que de pronto, Tomoe estaba debajo de él, mientras se cubría en llamas, aunque yo tenía una pierna quebrada, logré alcanzarla el intenté sacarla de ahí, pero ella no pudo salir… _"Kenshin… no mueras tú por mí, dile a Enishi, que no importa lo que pasó y que lo amo… Vete de aquí, Kenshin, no mueras por mí"._ Después todo negro y luego el hospital y esta cicatriz. Enishi, desde entonces que no me ha perdonado, dice que soy el responsable de lo que pasó. Que si no le hubiese hecho caso estaría viva…Y creo que tiene razón. Al poco tiempo, él se fue a Estados Unidos y no lo había vuelto a ver hasta ahora.

Intentando contener mis lágrimas y la pena que sentí, giré mi cuerpo hasta poder abrazar a Kenshin.

- No, Kenshin, tu no tuviste la culpa. Enishi se siente culpable de haber perdido a Tomoe en tan malos términos y es esa culpa la que proyecta en ti, pero eso fue un accidente y tú hiciste lo posible por salvarla, incluso hasta arriesgaste tu vida.

- Es lo mismo que me dijo Aoshi, pero yo podía salvarla todavía y la dejé ahí porque la escuché de nuevo.

- No, ella te salvó a ti por algo. Tomoe te pidió eso probablemente porque sintió que tú tenías esperanzas….- No sabía bien qué más decir, pero intentaba ver lo que pensaba Tomoe.

- ¿Y por qué me siento tan culpable?

- Porque era tu amiga, una de tus compañeras y no pudiste hacer nada más que lo que cualquier humano podía hacer. Pero lo intentaste Kenshin, incluso con una fractura, lo intentaste y yo creo que Tomoe, desde donde esté sabe que lo hiciste.

De pronto, Kenshin me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. No sé muy bien si lloraba o no, pero en ese abrazo pude sentir todo su dolor y su frustración. La cicatriz era un recuerdo de muerte, de la amiga que perdió, del amigo que perdió y de todos sus sueños rotos.

- Kaoru… Mi Kaoru, qué haría sin ti…- me estrechó con más fuerza como si en el intento deseara hacerme una con él. Fue en aquel momento en el que sucedió… Los besos, las caricias y de pronto hacíamos el amor frenéticamente… Yo nunca había sentido nada igual. Sus manos en mi cuerpo, la forma en que me hacía vibrar, todo parecía querer decir estoy vivo… Y estabamos vivos, era nuestra forma de recordarlo, de demostrarlo y de demostrarnos que el amor sanaba todas las heridas.

Al terminar, exhaustos de tanto placer y de un orgasmo inigualable, Kenshin, se acurrucó en mi pecho. Podía sentir su respiración en mi piel y él sentía mi corazón agitado por todo el "ejercicio".

- Te amo, Kaoru- fue lo último que dijo antes de dormir.

Despertamos tarde al día siguiente. Nos despertó el timbre y los pasos de alguno de los chicos corriendo hacia la puerta. Una voz ahogada saludó y luego sentimos los pasos en el living.

- Bueno, Aoshi¿dónde está el resto?- se escuchó fuerte y claro la voz de Enishi.

- Kenshin… Kenshin, despierta. Enishi está acá- le dije- Creo que quiere verlos.

Kenshin despertó rápidamente y se vistió con el pijama que había tirado la noche anterior. Aproveché de observarlo mientras se vestía. ¡Vaya si que era guapo!

- Tú espera acá, Kaoru. Esto probablemente son negocios y es mejor que descanses-me dijo, antes de tirarme un beso y salir por la puerta.

- Vaya, Kenshin- saludó Enishi- ¡Qué pinta! Estuviste ocupado anoche.

El comentario, aunque lo molestó, no fue suficiente para demostrarlo.

- Hola, Enishi… ¿Qué te trae por acá?- le dijo secamente el saxofonista.

- Veo que no cambias, eh? Pero bueno, ya que lo preguntas… Negocios es lo que me trae por acá. Vengo a que fijemos las fechas de las granaciones. Por cierto, dónde está tu bella novia… Me gustaría saludarla, además, le traje estas flores para que adorne la casa. Vivir con hombres debe ser extremadamente aburrido para ella y un toque femenino le vendrá bien al lugar.

- Ella está dormida ahora- respondió Ken- Pero le daré tus flores y tus saludos. Ahora, si no te importa… Hablemos de las grabaciones.

- Bien, ya que estamos todos acá- dijo cuando Sanosuke y Soujiro aparecieron- Me gustaría fijar el principio de las grabaciones para dos semanas más. Supongo que para ese momento podrán tener un repertorio preparado. Además, después de que el proceso termine me gustaría comenzar con una pequeña gira. Nada muy largo, algunos clubes locales y eso… Y una sesión de fotos para el disco. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Sólo una- dijo Aoshi- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos para grabar el disco?

- Oh, bien… Si ustedes son buenos no deberíamos demorarnos más de tres semanas en completar el proceso. Luego vendrán la post producción y todas las correcciones. Si todo sale bien en dos meses podremos tener el disco a la venta.

- ¿Tres semanas?- preguntó Sanosuke-

- Sí¿te parece poco tiempo?

- Bueno habría esperado que fueran cuatro semanas para grabar con calma…

- Que sean cuatro entonces. Lo importante es que el primer disco esté a la venta antes de fin de año para aprovechar las fiestas- y luego consultando su reloj, Enishi, se paró- Bien, debo irme, hay otras bandas con las que debo juntarme ahora. Empiecen a trabajar y ensayar los temas que saldrán en su placa, porque sólo tienen dos semanas para empezar a grabar. Buenos días… Mis saludos a la bella Kaoru, Kenshin.

- Vaya si que está apurado este tipo… - reclamó Sanosuke.

Kenshin, sin embargo, permanecía callado. Enishi, era evidente tenía sentimientos hacia mí. Pero por qué le afectaba a Kenshin… No es que me interesara el nuevo manager, de hecho, lo veía como distante y tampoco era mi tipo. Por lo demás, yo amo a Ken y eso debería bastarle, sin embargo, y a pesar de esto, Kenshin sintió celos y simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

----------------------

UUUYYY! Parece que Kenshin se ha enojado con el mundo. Bueno Enishi lo está provocando... El próximo capítulo, Los Celos de Kenshin, no se lo pierdan.

Agradezco a todas las que han enganchado con la historia sus ánimos, en especial a _**gabyhyatt**_y _**Ghia-Hikari**_... De verdad les agradezco sus reviews y sus ánimos, me dan cada vez más ganas de seguir y terminar pronto esta historia.

----------------------------

**_Notas de la Autora #6_**

Originalmente había pensado en que Enishi le contara la historia a Kaoru, pero luego recapacité y me dije que eso era muy poco creíble, ya que Enishi y Kaoru casi no se ven, por lo que inventar una supuesta cita o algo así era muy descabellado y requería muchas explicaciones y descripciones que habrían hecho más lenta la lectura ( y más fome)... Por eso, decidí que Kenshin era mejor, es su novio y él sabría mejor la historia de su pasado y lo que ocurrió con Tomoe Sakurako.

Tomoe, es la misma Tomoe original, pero obviamente no podía ser Yukishiro ya que no quería que fuera el hermano de Enishi, sino su novia y tuvieran la misma edad. Así es que le cambié el apellido a Sakurako,que según recuerdo (y me pueden corregir si no es correcto) significa árbol del cerezo haciendo una alusión a su perfume en la historia original. Con eso cortaba la relación filial y podía crear una nueva relación, que muchas veces es aún más fuerte que los lazos familiares.

Mucha suerte!

パウリナ キツネ


	8. Chapter 8

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 8**

_Los Celos de Kenshin_

Enishi descansaba en su oficina. Había sido un día largo, muchas bandas que vistar y chequear… Fuera de que ver a Kenshin, le significaba un doble esfuerzo, para controlarse y no golpearlo. Al fin al cabo es cliente, pensó.

Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento y su mente voló un rato… Al abrirlos, ya no era su oficina, era otro lugar.

- Ensishi…

- ¿Quién es?- la voz le resultaba sinceramente familiar.

- Enishi…. Por acá, soy yo- el joven se volteó y por un momento su corazón se paralizó. Era Tomoe Sakurako.

- ¡Tomoe! Mi Tomoe¿qué haces acá?… ¿Dónde estoy?

- En el Limbo. Estamos en el Limbo…

- En el Limbo, pero¿cómo¿por qué?

- Porque no me dejas ir, amor mío. Tu sufrimiento me retiene acá y no puedo ir al Cielo, ni puedo renacer… No has perdonado, ni te has perdonado, Enishi. Él trató de salvarme, amor. Y yo no te guardo rencor por no haberte despedido de mi y que la última vez que nos vimos no haya sido la mejor… Pero tú me retienes con tu propio rencor. Enishi, debes perdonar, por favor- los ojos de la bella Sakurako se llenaron de lágrimas- Enishi, debo partir…. Yo te he perdonado y también sé que Kenshin hizo todo por salvarme, pero yo, yo le pedí que no muriera en el intento. Amor mío, recapacita y perdona. Vuelve hacer tu vida y busca a alguien que te ame… Verás que tú, puedes amar igual que como me amaste.

- ¡No! Eso no es cierto, Tomoe. Nunca amaré de esa forma otra vez…

- Sin embargo tu corazón me dice lo contrario. Enishi, déjame ir y busca en tu corazón el perdón. Busca el amor- la silueta de la bella flor de Cerezo se desvanecía- Enishi, sé que puedes amar de nuevo…

- ¡Nooo! Tomoe, espera, aún debo saber más… Espera.

El golpe en el suelo lo hizo reaccionar. Estaba de nuevo en su oficina y había caído de la silla… _"Busca en tu corazón el perdón, Enishi"._ Las palabras de Tomoe volvieron a resonar… ¿Había sido un sueño? Enishi, estaba preocupado. Habían pasado años desde elaccidente y ante la tumba de su novia juró que no volvería a amar,ni perdonar. Sin embargo, sin embargo sentía que Tomoe tenía razón… Algo en él había cambiado… ¿Pero, qué?…. Como un haz de luz obtuvo la respuesta:

- Kaoru- murmuró- Eso era lo que Tomoe le había querido decir. Me estoy enamorando de Kaoru.

Pero ella era la mujer de Himura.

Kenshin estaba mirando todavía el ramo de flores que Enishi había dejado para Kaoru. _"Por si acaso se aburre de vivir con tantos hombres y quiere adornar el lugar"._ La rabia, una rabia que nunca había sentido recorrió su cuerpo y sus ojos tomaron un extraño viso azulino. ¡Celos!

- Kenshin- llamé de pronto- ¿Ken, quieres almorzar? Voy a preparar fideos.

Me miró de una manera extraña. De pronto estaba asustada, nunca lo había visto así.

- Toma- dijo lanzándome un ramo- Te lo mandó Enishi.

- ¿Enishi? Pero… ¿Por qué?- realmente no entendía nada y no dejaba de mirar a Kenshin, sus ojos brillaban con el color de la ira.

- No lo sé… Supongo que le gustas… Ahí tienes. Me voy a la pieza, estaré componiendo. ¡No me molestes!

Realmente no podía entender la reacción de Kenshin. ¿Por qué se enojaba conmigo? Con suerte habré cruzado dos palabras con su manager… ¿Por qué tenía yo la culpa? Un momento¡eso no es mi culpa! No tiene derecho a tratarme así.

- ¡Un momento, señor!- le dije cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta- Yo no sé qué mosca te ha picado, pero a mí Enishi no me gusta y no tengo la culpa si tiene interés en mí- la rabia comenzaba a dominarme- Así es que, si tienes que hacer una escena de celos, por favor se la haces a él y no a mí…

Antes de que él pudiera responder entré a la habitación y cerré la puerta. Esto se iba a poner duro, pero es mejor dejar las reglas claras.

- Te voy a dejar algo en claro, Himura- continué- Si yo estoy acá es porque estoy contigo. Si yo estoy acá, es porque te amo y te lo he dicho, por lo tanto¡NO TOLERARÉ QUE PONGAS EN DUDA LO QUE SIENTO POR TI Y MENOS QUE ME TRATES COMO A UNA CULAQUIERA!

Su mirada cambió de golpe. Creo que di en el clavo.

- Escucha, yo..- empezó él, pero no lo dejé terminar.

- ¿Acaso me has visto coqueteando con Yukishiro?- la pregunta fue violenta y sin vacilaciones. Sin embargo, no obtuve respuesta, salvo que los puños de Kenshin se apretaron con fuerza.

- Bueno, responde…

- Yo…

- ¿Y bien?- pregunté con rabia- ¿Me has visto?

- No….- su voz fue casi un murmullo.. ¿Se podría tomar como arrepentimiento?

- ¿Entonces¿Acaso no se te ocurrió pensar que sólo trajo las flores para molestarte? O es que de pronto se te olvidó qué fue lo que le hiciste…- ups! Dios, se me fue la mano, pero ya era tarde para retirar lo dicho. Le había enrostrado su pasado, sólo por rabia.

Se me había ido la mano en serio… La mirada de Kenshin pasó a ser negra… Horriblemente triste, como si lo hubiese matado por dentro.

- No puedo creer que me digas algo así… - Kenshin contenía las lágrimas- No puedo creer que me trates como un criminal que lo hizo a propósito….- Parecía que iba a gritarme (y con razón), sin embargo, su voz mantuvo un tono indiferente- Estaré afuera, no me esperes…

Salió de la habitación sin decir palabra y yo tampoco atiné a moverme. No podía. Sabía que lo que había dicho era grave e intentar pedirle perdón ahora, habría sido apagar el incendio con bencina… Simplemente lo eché todo a perder. Caí de rodillas aguantando las lágrimas, mientras sentía la puerta de la calle cerrarse. Kenshin se había ido y no sabía dónde… Su saxofón se había ido con él.

------------------------------------

A veces, nuestros celos hieres y nos terminan hiriendo de la peor manera. La desconfianza es un enemigo mortal de la pareja, puede romperla y hacernos daño...

El próximo capítulo se llama... Una caminata por Tokyo... Lo Siento, Kaoru. No se lo pierdan!

Agradezco todos los reviews

**_Blankaoru: _**Muchas gracias por tus apreciaciones. Sí, escribí con diminutivos porque sí, soy chilena y busco revindicar nuestro lenguaje propio,así como tods los países de LA tiene el suyo y nostros debemos aprenderlo y respetarlo. Yo he tenido que aprender que en todos lados chile es ají, aunque me moleste... Y como tal, espero que mis diminutivos... Nuestros diminutivos también son parte nuestra aunque les moleste. Un poco chovinista, cierto, pero, acá estamos para aprender a respetar las diferencias, desde ellas, he aprendido que se puede lograr la verdadera unidad. Por ello escribiré a lo chileno en algunos aspectos para que nos vayan conociendo. (y espero de todo corazón no haber herido a nadie con esto)

Sobre Enishi, no él nunca le contó nada a Kaoru, si te fijas bien, fue el propio Kenshin quien lo hizo. Aunque originalmente penséen que fuera Yukishiro.

Y Hiko es un excelente dueño de local, jajaja!

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero te siga gustando mi historia (odio que se me junten dos palabras, je!)

_**gabyhyatt**_: Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y no te hayas descepcionado de los celos...Pueden ser muy traidores.

_**Ghia-Hikari**_: No te preocupes... el amor es realmente la fuerza más poderosa del mundo... Espera el próximo capítulo.

----------------------------------------------

_**Notas de la Autora #7**_

Alguien me preguntó por lo de los no anónimos... Hace un tiempo tuve una cuenta con fics en este lugar y dejaba que todos criticaran, pero resulta que algunos ociosos comenzaron ai insultar de aburridos escudándose en los anónimos, chacreando (echando a perder) toda la situación, por lo que decidí nunca más admitirlos. Es por ello que ahora no permito a los no inscritos. Sé que pagan justos por pecadores, pero no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo. Espero se entienda.

En este capítulo, lleno de celos. Se encierra una pelea muy típica entre parejas, la desconfianza. Admito que me baséen mi propia vida y las discusiones que he tenido con mi pareja para construir la pelea, aunque di vuelta los papeles ( de hecho, la celosa en lavida real, soy yo y no lo digo con orgullo) Pero, admito que me ha servido, en especial para ver cómo en realidad herimos cuando estamos enojados y cegados por situaciones ficticias o malos entendidos... Y a veces, estas situaciones son como un boomerang, porque nos pueden rebotar de vuelta... La ira atrae a la ira y lo hiriente a lo hiriente, por ello,Kaoru termina hiriendo a Kenshin y les prometo que lo dijo sin pensar... Ahora veremos cómo se arregla.

Sí, Enishi está con dudas personales muy importantes. Perdió a su novia y ahora se enamora de la mujer de otro. ¡Qué horrible situación! Siento lástima por él... Veremos si puede solucionarlo. En verdad, no es una situación cómoda (También apliqué mi vida... Cuántos de ustedes han pasado por algo así... Enamorarse de alguien que saben, noles dará ni la hora)

Mucha suerte!

パウリナ キツネ


	9. Chapter 9

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 9**

_Una Caminata por Tokyo… Lo Siento, Kaoru_

La melodía Summertime llenó el parque. Sonaba triste, más triste que nunca y los destellos plateados del saxofón, llamaban la atención de la gente. Un hombre de cabellos rojos y vestido de negro, parecía llorar a través de su instrumento. Mucha gente, se conmovía al verlo y sobre todo al escucharlo…

Probablemente, esta era la primera vez que Kenshin se sentía tan miserable desde que Tomoe había muerto en ese accidente. Sin embargo, se lo había buscado. No había tenido el derecho de desconfiar de Kaoru de esa manera, menos cuando ella no era la culpable… Pero ella, ella tampoco debió haberle dicho algo así. Era cruel.

La melodía pareció sonar aún más triste en el parque. La atmósfera se había cargado de puro dolor y algunos paseantes no pudieron dominar las lágrimas. ¿Quién será ese joven que parece tan triste, se habrán preguntado algunos.

- Kaoru…- murmuró Kenshin- Perdóname. Me porté como un tonto.

Guardó su saxofón en el estuche y reanudó su caminata. Aún había mucho que pensar.

En tanto en casa, las cosas no iban mejor. Intentando no pensar en lo que había ocurrido, me puso a hacer el almuerzo, aunque era imposible dejar de pensar en Kenshin.

- Idiota- murmuré- Pero qué se cree de venir a tratarme así. No merezco tamaña injusticia… Pero… Seamos honestas, Kaoru, tú tampoco debiste haber dicho, lo que dijiste. Sólo espero que no se le ocurra no volver después de esto… Oh, Kenshin!… ¡Perdóname!

En ese momento apareció Sanosuke en la cocina, así es que me tuve que comer las lágrimas y evitar alguna preocupación.

- ¡Hola, Kaoru¿Qué hay de almuerzo?

- Estoy preparando mi receta favorita, fideos de arroz con verduras y salsa de soya… - En realidad quería cocinarle esto a Kenshin, pero no está.. Él se lo pierde. No, no puedo pensar eso ahora, no sé dónde está… Espero que esté bien.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Kaoru?- dijo de pronto Sansa.

- No, estoy bien… Esto no estará hasta un rato más, así es que te aviso cuando esté listo.

- ¡Excelente! Me muero de hambre….- algo más murmuró, pero ya se había ido a su habitación. Pensé que con eso podía volver a pensar tranquila… Bueno, tranquila no es la palabra, pero sí podría volver a pensar sin que me interrumpiera nadie…

- Kaoru… ¿qué ocurrió entre tú y Kenshin?- Aoshi fue directo y sin anestesia. Me había tomado por sorpresa su pregunta.

- Nada, Aoshi….¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- El saxo de Ken, no está y tu tienes la apariencia de haber llorado. Kenshin sólo sale con su saxofón cuando está mal y quiere olvidar- explicó brevemente el vocalista.

- Vaya, a ti no se te va nada¿verdad?

- Lo mismo suele decirme él, cuando lo he pillado en bajones. Lo conozco hace años¿sabes? A esta altura es fácil que él pueda engañarme… Y los ojos de las mujeres, siempre suelen decir la verdad, aunque traten de esconderse por todos los medios. ¿Qué pasó?- volvió a preguntar.

Brevemente le resumí la pelea y todo lo dicho y no dicho en ese momento hasta que Kenshin se fue.

- Es grave- concluyó- Pero no tanto… Está herido, pero más por lo que te hizo sentir, que por lo que le dijiste. Puede que se vaya a un parque a tocar sus melodías favoritas y regrese cuando recuerde que tiene hambre… En todo caso, supe que esto iba a ocurrir.

- ¿Sabías que íbamos a discutir?

- No… Eso no me lo esperaba. Sabía que Enishi le traería todos los recuerdos y las culpas de vuelta…Una vez más, Kenshin se hundirá en sus remordimientos.

- Pero, no ha sido Enishi- protesté- Fui yo quien le hizo daño y le enrostró algo tan hiriente. Todo lo que Enishi hizo fue traerme unas flores.

- En eso tienes razón… Pero tarde o temprano, Enishi habría hecho algo para molestar a Kenshin, a eso me refiero. Nunca le perdonó la muerte de su novia.

- Lo sé…- dije distraídamente.

- Te lo contó¿verdad?

Sólo asentí. En ese momento, me sentí horrible y ya no pude aguantar más las lágrimas. Era como si en ese momento hubiese caído en cuenta de todo lo que había hecho y el daño que había provocado.

- Ya, ya…- me dijo Aoshi en un abrazo- Tranquila, Kaoru. Kenshin tampoco se debe sentir bien con lo que hizo y volverá y ahí hablarán todo lo que pasó… No llores.

Aoshi, comprendía perfectamente qué me pasaba. Sólo esperaba que Kenshin pudiera también entender y regresara pronto.

- Kaoru… Mi bella Kaoru- dijo Enishi aún en su oficina. Intentaba escribir una carta para ella, pero apenas sí tenía un encabezado… Arrojó el papel lejos.

- No, no puedo hacer esto… No puedo traicionar a Tomoe y menos con la mujer de otro, aunque sea Kenshin… ¡No puedo!

_- Debes ser feliz…_

- Pero no con Kaoru, Tomoe… No puedo…

- _Debes ser feliz…_

No entendía por qué Tomoe insistía en que ahí estaba su felicidad… ¿Era realmente Tomoe quién le decía todo eso?

- Tal vez, me estoy volviendo loco….

Kenshin sintió que su estómago rugía y recordó que no había comido nada en todo el día… Se había levantado tarde y no había desayunado.

- Ahora que recuerdo- se dijo- Kaoru, me había ofrecido almuerzo cuando la… Lo lamento.

Y apurando el paso, decidió volver a la casa… Era momento de enfrentar la situación como hombre. Sobre todo, como uno que ha cometido un tremendo error.

- Kaoru, espera, ya voy… Lo siento, no sé qué decir… Debí haberle dicho algo a Enishi, lo sé, yo…Perdóname, por favor…- En su mente seguía repasando lo que iba a decir, no sabía por dónde empezar- Cómo pude hacer tanto daño. ¡Kenshin eres un torpe!

En tanto en casa, acababan de terminar de almorzar cuando sintieron la puerta.

- ¡Kenshin!- grité- simplemente sabía que era él. Parecía que no llegaba a la entrada (estabamos almorzando en el cuarto de Sanosuke, el comedor era muy pequeño), cuando lo vi- ¡KENSHIN!

- Kaoru, yo….- pero no lo dejé terminar y caí en sus brazos.

- Kenshin, lo siento, no sabía qué decía… Yo estaba enojada, por favor, perdóname.

- Soy yo el que debe disculparse, al tomé contigo, cuando no es tu culpa si a Enishi le gustas, o no. Tú no puedes controlar eso¿verdad?- me dijo sonriendo por primera vez en todo este día.

- ¡Tonto!… Yo te amo Kenshin.

- Yo también… Yo también.

- ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a estos dos?- preguntó Sanosuke asomándose al living.

- Nada que nos incumba, Sano. Sólo ellos pueden entenderlo- respondió Aoshi, con la mirada perdida. Era obvio (si sabías mirar) que él también pensaba en alguien cuando decía estas palabras.

- Vaya, sí que son raros… Con Megu, jamás actuaríamos así.

Nuestras risas, nuevas risas, no nos permitieron escuchar los reclamos de Sanosuke, pero no importaba, estábamos felices de poder estar juntos de nuevo y de que, a pesar de todo lo malo de esta mañana y de estos días en general , nuestras risas prevalezcan otra vez.

- Por cierto, Kaoru¿qué hay de almorzar? Me muero de hambre….

-----------------------

Las tormentas de pareja llegan y se van, lo importante es aprender de ellas y conversar. No caer en los mismos errores es la clave del éxito

El próximo capítulo se llama, Intermedio en Kyoto: Carta para Megumi.

Agradezco a mis fans (guaaa, ya me subió el ego) por todo su apoyo:

**_Blankaoru: _**Gracias por todo tu apoyo y todas tus palabras... Me encanta que desvaríes y te vayas a otras historias, me entretiene y me dan más ganas de escribir para que vayas descubriendo más.

_**Ghia-Hikari**_: Espero que te haya gustado el cómo se resolvió

**_gabyhyatt_**: La rabia ciega y larazón se nubla... Lo importante es perdonarse y saber perdonar. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

--------------------------------

**_Notas de la Autora #8_**

Creo que a Enishi le está viniendo un ataque de Stress... No mucho pueden escuchar a sus fantasmas tan claro.

Como ven el amor es más fuerte y Kenshin y Kaoru superaron sus diferencias, pero tenían que reflexionar por separado. Además, el consejo de Aoshi no estuvo demás.A veces un buen amigo, puede ayudar mucho a comprender las cosas desde otra perspectiva (algo que también he aprendido en mi vida)

En quién pensará Aoshi... Hace cuánto pensará en ella? Por qué no se había manifestado antes? Tranquilas, paso a paso se irá descubriendo la verdad. Tal vez, nuestro vocalista no es tan frío como parece ( y quedó demostrado el sábado pasado). Bueno, las que tienen cable y vieron el cartoon network este fin de semana (en el toonami de los sábados), sabe muy bien de qué hablo, jajajaja... Miren que la inspiración divina a veces está en los lugares menos esperados.

Besos y mucha suerte!

パウリナ キツネ


	10. Chapter 10

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 10**

_Intermedio en Kyoto: Carta para Megumi_

_Querida Megu,_

_Han pasado dos semanas desde que estamos acá en Tokyo y mucho agua ha corrido bajo el puente… Muchas, demasiadas cosas han pasado._

_No sé si Sanosuke te ha llamado últimamente o no, el es muy reservado con esas cosas, pero aprovecho esta instancia para contarte que Enishi(el mismo Enishi del colegio) es nuestro nuevo manager y las cosas con él no han cambiado nada, al contrario, Megu, han empeorado con el tiempo. Todavía no me perdona y no sólo eso, siempre que viene a visitarnos y hablar de negocios llega con flores y notas para Kaoru, creo que él se ha enamorado, pero no sé qué alcances podrá tener eso. Me gustaría que estuvieras acá para aconsejarme, siempre has sabido que hacer en esos casos._

_Si te preguntas por Kaoru, no ella no ha correspondido, ni ha dejado ver o entrever nada por Enishi, al contrario parece estar más fuerte que nunca a mi lado y me ha acompañado en todas desde que llegamos acá, por eso no debes preocuparte. El problema es él y no sé cómo manejarlo._

_Hablando estrictamente de música (y creo que esto te interesará más que cualquier otra cosa), Empezamos esta semana a grabar nuestro primer disco para el sello Verve. Las últimas dos semanas, fue de escoger y ensayar los temas, ver arreglos… Tú sabes, lo que hemos hecho siempre, pero ahora lo hacemos en una sala de ensayos que es sólo para nosotros, me encantaría que pudieras verla, es maravillosa y con aislamiento acústico. Kaoru la ha decorado con fotos de jazzistas. _"Para la suerte"_, me dijo. Creo que tiene la creencia de que ellos nos acompañarán mientras estemos en esta aventura._

_El disco tendrá 15 temas, la verdad no pudimos decidir menos, porque queríamos dejar algunos Estándar fuera, como mi solo de Summertime y Feeling Good, que además sé que son temas que les gustaban a ustedes nuestros fans de Kyoto. Se va a llamar Días de Lluvia (era que no.) Saldrá para las Navidades._

_A propósito qué es de esa chica Misao, Kaoru me contó que ella estaba muy interesada en Aoshi, pero que jamás cruzaron palabra… Me pregunto si se habrá sentido mal cuando nos fuimos, no recuerdo que le hayamos avisado a nadie excepto a ti y a Hiko (aparte de Kaoru que se vino conmigo) Bueno, si la ves dile que Kaoru le ha mandado saludos y que tenga paciencia porque volveremos._

_Hablando de tu hermanito, ha estado medio raro estos días, como si extrañara a alguien. Tú sabes que rara vez habla de esos temas, incluso conmigo, pero lo he notado melancólico¿sabes si dejó algo atrás de lo que no sepamos? En todo caso, no nos afecta, al contrario, Aoshi desde que se ha puesto así, ha cantado con una fuerza maravillosa que no le conocíamos. Si es amor, me alegra que tu hermano esté enamorado._

_Megu… ¿Cuándo terminan tus exámenes? Todos acá se han preguntado si vendrás para las vacaciones de Navidad y año nuevo. Sanosuke ha dicho varias veces que te ha comprado algo, aunque como te dije antes, no suele entrar mucho en detalles, por lo que nuestra curiosidad está muriendo por saber qué es… Además, Kaoru se niega a arreglar la casa en motivos navideños hasta no saber si vienes o no, porque quiere que lo hagamos todos juntos y te ha incluido en ese plan. _"Es la hermana de Aoshi y la novia de Sano… Es parte de la familia… Y dile que cuide a mi Neko", _fueron alguno de sus argumentos._

_Sí, lo sé, han pasado algunas páginas y no te he preguntado por Hiko y el club… ¿Qué es de él¿Nos ha extrañado¿Pudo conseguir un reemplazo para nosotros? Supongo que de vez en cuando nos echa de menos, éramos su mejor banda y la que tenía toda la disposición de tocar todos los días que él abre ( o sea, todos los días) Esper0o hayas hablado alguna vez con él o hayas seguido yendo al club. _

_A propósito, es muy importante. Aoshi y Soujiro ya lo han hablado con Enishi (comprenderás que casi no hablo con él y menos para pedirle algo), y le han pedido una fecha promocional para nuestro disco en Kyoto en el club de Hiko. Así es que, si lo vez, dile que se vaya preparando para recibir una buena cantidad de gente, porque le tenemos mucha fe a nuestro nuevo álbum (jejeje) y Dile que prepare todo para una fecha muy especial para nosotros… Volver a tocar en casa después de todo lo que ha pasado es, realmente, una recompensa que todos ansiamos._

_Kaoru ha vuelto al trabajo. Dice que los días en que no estoy pasan más rápido si su mente está ocupada. Afortunadamente para ella su antigua jefa en Kyoto tenía una tienda de ropa también acá y sólo se trasladó. Dice que la gente es muy simpática y tienen cosas más lindas que en Kyoto. No he ido a su trabajo a buscarla todavía, pero me imagino que lo pasa bien y que se divierte vendiendo ropa, es algo que todavía no alcanzo a comprender muy bien._

_Como te conté antes, nuestra vida juntos ha tenido sus baches, pero lo importante es que los hemos sabido manejar muy bien… Ella te deja muchos saludos en esta carta. _"No la perdonaré si no viene a celebrar con nosotros. Al fin y al cabo tiene donde quedarse acá", _me dijo cuando vio te escribía esta carta. Por lo que ves, no tienes muchas opciones de no venir… Y supongo que no te lo perderías¿cierto?_

_Por ahora, esas son todas las novedades. Cuando nos veamos obviamente tendremos mucho más de qué hablar. Nos tienes que contar cómo ha sido sin nosotros allá ty tus clases… Termina pronto y ven, que todos te esperamos._

_Con amor, tu amigo,_

_剣心_

Megumi, leyó varias veces la carta. Se había perdido de harto, pero estaba contenta por la banda que ella había ayudado a nacer. Sin duda Hiko estaría muy complacido de recibirlos y de enterarse por ella, que habían muchas novedades musicales. Además, ella todavía iba al club, aunque ninguna de las bandas que ha tocado desde que Jazz Affair se fue, ha podido igualar su mística.

- Es uno de esos grupos que aparece cada 50 años- le habrá escuchado a Hiko decir alguna vez.

Por supuesto que viajaría, no se perdería esa fecha por nada del mundo. Menos ahora que tenía quién la recibiera (orejas de Kitsune) Ya faltaban dos semanas para el término de sus clases y tenía todos los regalos comprados.

- Me pregunto qué tendrá Sano para mí- murmuró con una enorme sonrisa, mientras repasaba una vez más la carta de Kenshin. De fondo, se podía escuchar la radio a todo volumen y Neko, el gato de Kaoru, estaba enroscado en su falda durmiendo- Menos mal, que por esos días, la nueva vecina que tengo… Un encanto de abuelita accedió a cuidarte.

- Déjelo conmigo, niña… Vaya tranquila a ver a su amado. La juventud debe querer es la única manera de que se endulce este mundo. No se detenga por un gatito.

- Gracias, señora Takani. Usted es una muy buena vecina- le dijo Megumi cuando supo tan buena nueva- Usted es lejos la mejor vecina que he tenido.

- No es para tanto, niña… Además, me gustan los gatos.

Ves, Neko tienes suerte. Kaoru realmente estará feliz de saber que ha encontrado tan buena niñera como yo. (Orejas de Kitsune)

Megumi tenía todo listo para ir a Tokyo aún cuando quedaban dos semanas, sin embargo aún faltaba corresponder la carta de Kenshin. No sabía si llegaría antes o después que ella, pero era mejor ponerse en campaña para contar y adelantar algunas noticias que han ocurrido acá.

Y antes de retomar sus estudios e ir al club de jazz (que seguía siendo un rito nocturno), Megumi, tomó un lápiz y un papel y comenzó a escribir….

-----------------------------

Las novedades van y vienen... Contentos de saber que Megu irá a verlos en Navidad.

No se pierdan el capítulo 11: Visita de Navidad

Mis agradecimientos a las tres chicas que han hecho que esta historiavalga la pena escribirla... **_Blankaoru, _****_gabyhyatt_**

**_Ghia-Hikari_**... Muchas gracias a las tres, son lo máximo.

-------------------------------

_**Notas de la Autora #9**_

Este capítulo lo pensé mientras escribía mi diario... Muchas veces uno escribe ese tipo de cosas para o pensando en que alguien más los leerá un día, por eso medite y me puse a penar en un intercambio epistolar entre Kenshin y Megumi (aparte que tenía que cumplir su promesa) y cómo uno siempre deja un rastro de vida en cada palabra. Preferí las cartas al mail o algo así, porque me pareció un contacto más cercano. El papel se puede acariciar, se puede tocar y se puede sentir. Es mucho más cercano, por eso opté por cartas.

Bien es todo por ahora. Que disfruten la aventura, todavía queda mucho...

Besos y mucha suerte

パウリナ キツネ


	11. Chapter 11

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 11**

_Visita de Navidad_

- Kenshiiiin!- grité hacia el baño- apresúrate o la Kitsune se tendrá que venir sola.

Kenshin parecía que no salía nunca del baño ya había que ir a buscar a Megumi… Todo más encima a escondidas de Sanosuke que no debía enterarse de que "su Megu", como él decía aparecería hoy. _"Quiero sorprenderlo", _expresó en su última carta de hace una semana cuando anunció la visita para Navidad.

De pronto me alegré. Por fin, podríamos adornar el living todos juntos lo que era mi deseo y eso que estuvo a punto de no ocurrir nunca. Les explico, Kenshin y yo casi caemos en un tonto truco de Enishi... Yo no sé por qué tan empecinado en separarnos. Al principio pensaba que era porque la tenía tomada con Ken, con todo el asunto de la señorita Sakurako y todo eso, pero luego, viendo sus notas y sus flores, comencé a pensar que no era Kenshin el objetivo, era yo.

Todo esto ocurrió hace más o menos una semana atrás, poco antes de que la carta de la Kitsune llegara. Las grabaciones habían terminado (con todos los temas más que ensayados, en realidad no había por qué atrasarse tanto) y estaban en el proceso de post producción y sesiones de fotos. Todo parecía ir perfecto, ya Enishi había anunciado unas fechas tentativas para el lanzamiento y para una gira en enero, nada podría salir mal, no al menos musicalmente hablando.

- Si todo sigue así, podrán empezar a vender el disco justo para las fiestas donde la gente suele ponerse más gastadora- fue el balance que hizo el manager en una de las reuniones en nuestra casa.

- ¿Qué hay de las giras?- preguntó Sanosuke- ¿Podremos tocar en casa?

- No veo motivos para no hacerlo. Me podré en contacto con el dueño del club donde quieren tocar y dispondré de todo- respondió Enishi- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?… ¿No? Bien, entonces me voy, hay otra banda a la que debo ver.

Justo en el momento en que Enishin abría la puerta, yo parecí en pos de Kenshin. Necesitaba decirle algo importante.

- Señorita Kaoru- me dijo Yukishiro de lo más amable, al punto que veía como a Kenshin le saltaban chispitas- Me alegro de encontrarla bien. Pensé que habría vuelto a Kyoto.

- ¿Por qué iba a volver?- le repliqué.

- Bueno, es que hace un tiempo que no la veía acá…

- Los asuntos de Kenshin y de la banda son entre ustedes, yo tengo por qué estar como Yoko Ono en el medio, no me incumbe, además, señor Yukishiro, yo tengo mi trabajo ya veces, simplemente no estoy en casa.

- Así, veo. Bien, no le quito más tiempo, señorita Kaoru- tomándome la mano para besarla como en nuestro primer encuentro, abrió la puerta y se fue.

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso?- preguntó Sanosuke después de toda la escena.

- Lo hace para molestar a Kenshin- dije yo- Sabes bien que Enishi no soporta a Ken.

- No, no lo sé… De hecho, ni Soujiro, ni yo sabemos o entendemos algo de lo que está pasando.

- Creo que esta vez, será mejor contarles la verdad. No es bueno que haya secretos entre amigos- interrumpió Aoshi.

- Tienes razón, amigo, pero lo haré yo. Me corresponde.

Y kenshin les relató en breve lo que había pasado con Enishi y los problemas que se han ido arrastrando desde entonces.

- Con que eso es… - dijo Sano, una vez que escuchó todo- Así es que nuestro manager está chalado. Siento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto Kenshin. No podemos pedir que lo cambien.

- No. Ya he preguntado en la compañía- replicó Aoshi- En estos momentos no hay otro manager disponible (todos están manejando la máxima cantidad de bandas) Enishi era el único disponible y es el único con el que podemos contar por ahora.

- ¡Maldición! Ojalá Megumi estuviera acá… ¿Por qué tiene que estar estudiando algo tan complicado?

Los reclamos de Sanosuke, aunque descabellados reflejaron el sentir de todos. Por un lado, la banda extrañaba mucho a la Kitsune y por otro, realmente no era muy agradable el ambiente cuando Enishi y Kenshin estaban en la misma pieza.

En todo caso, los problemas no terminaron ahí. Al día siguiente, Enishi volvió a la casa cuando la banda estaba en su grabación diaria (iban a full con lo del disco) y todo parecía indicar que querían terminar ese mismo día.

- Señorita Kaoru- dijo al entrar.

- Señor Yukishiro- le dije, extrañada de que el manager no supiera donde estaba su banda- Los chicos están grabando, no hay nadie más acá y yo debo partir a mi trabajo.

- Por favor, llámeme Enishi- me dijo antes que todo- Sé que mi banda está grabando es con usted con quien quería hablar y si va saliendo, permítame acompañarla.

No tuve más opción que dejarlo. No pude inventar una excusa, así es que salimos juntos. En ese momento, y sin saberlo yo, Kenshin volvía a casa porque se le habían quedado unas partituras de las nuevas canciones… Sin embargo, cuando me vio con Enishi, mandó todo eso al diablo y comenzó a seguirnos.

- Señorita Kaoru… El motivo por el cual me atrevo a molestarla es porque debo discutir algo grave con usted.

- Conmigo- qué podía ser tan grave- ¿Algo le pasó a Kenshin?

- No, Kenshin está muy bien. Se trata de usted. Yo… Bien, hace mucho tiempo, tuve alguien especial a mi lado, con quien teníamos planes, pero…

- Lo sé… Kenshin me ha contado lo que pasó.

- Entonces comprenderá por qué usted no debe estar a su lado¿no?

- Un momento- dije, mientras sentía la sangre hervir en mi interior- Kenshin me ha contado la verdad porque me quiere y yo lo quiero a él. Así es que no veo la razón por la que no pueda estar con la persona que amo.

La expresión de Enishi cambió de golpe. Pensaba que se enojaría conmigo y algo me gritaría, pero por el contrario, hizo algo que me desconcertó más… me abrazó.

- Señorita Kaoru. La razón por la que usted no puede seguir con ese hombre es porque… Yo la amo.

No aguanté más… No pensé que tenía tanta fuerza, pero del empujón que le di lo mandé al suelo. El problema es que era demasiado tarde para alguien que había visto toda la escena, pero no el final… Kenshin, vio el abrazo, nada más.

- Escúcheme, señor. Yo no sélo que usted trama, pero le voy a dejar algo muy en claro. Kenshin y yo ¡ESTAMOS JUNTOS! Y ni usted, ni nadie en el mundo va a llegar de la nada a sembrar cizaña o tratarnos como si fuéramos objeto. Kenshin, hasta el día de hoy se siente mal con lo que ocurrió con la señorita Sakurako, lo ha atormentado toda la vida, pero usted es el único que no ve lo que pasa… No, prefiere inventar historias y hacerme quedar como una maldita cualquiera… - mi rabia iba de subida como nunca antes me había enojado con alguien, ni siquiera con mis padres- Así es que por favor, le voy a pedir que me deje en paz y que se busque un buen sicólogo para que arregle sus traumas. Buenos días.

Antes de esperar respuesta comencé a correr calle arriba. Necesitaba alejarme de esto, de Enishi y de sus mentiras. Cómo alguien puede ser tan malo, me preguntaba, venir a inventar que está enamorado sólo por hacerle daño a Kenshin. _"Pero, qué se ha creído ese idiota". _Claro, nunca pude imaginarme que aunque retorcidamente, esa era la verdad…

Lo peor, en todo caso llegó en la noche cuando la banda volvió a casa.

- ¡Kenshin!- dije muy contenta al verlo llegar- Amor hay comida lista para calentar si es que tienes hambre.

- Te vi esta tarde…- no hubo aviso previo- Te vi con Enishi. ¿Por qué Kaoru?

- Kenshin… - se veía traicionado y yo no entendía nada- Él vino y me quiso acompañar al trabajo, pero cuando empezó a inventar esas mentiras, bueno no fui muy amable con él.

- No fue eso lo que yo vi- no había rabia en su voz, sino una profunda pena.

- Kenshin, ya pasamos por esto antes. Tienes que confiar en mí… A Enishi lo mandé al suelo por mentiroso- tomé su rostro para que me viera a los ojos- Mírame, amor¿te parece que te estoy mintiendo?

La verdad Kenshin, miró unos segundos, podía ver cómo se debatía entre la imagen del abrazo y lo que yo le estaba contando. A veces la imagen nos resulta difícil de descartar, pero en ese momento, la única verdad era que él no se había quedado hasta el final para ver toda la escena.

- Kenshin… ¿Por qué habría de mentirte¿Qué ganaría con eso?

- No lo sé, Kaoru… Pero te vi abrazada a él… Y no parecía molestarte.

- Al contrario- rayos, si que era porfiado, aunque podía entenderlo- Estaba muy molesta porque empezó a decirme lo mucho que tu merecías vivir y morir solo… ¿Crees que te contaría todo esto, si Enishi me importara? Reacciona, amor. Me importas tú y lo que a ti te pase.

Kenshin me pidió un momento a solas después de la conversación y decidí dejarlo. Con tal de que no se pusiera a pensar que yo podía sentir algo por Enishi, simplemente, decidí ir al living un rato. Ahí encontré a Aoshi (parece que él es como el paladín de la pareja, aparece siempre en los momentos de problemas)

- ¿Enishi, otra vez?- preguntó.

- Sí- repliqué y guardamos silencio el resto de la tarde.

Ya bien entrada la noche, Kenshin apareció en el living, parecía haber pensado todo muy bien.

- Bien, yo los dejo- dijo Aoshi- me voy a dormir, buenas noches, Kaoru… Kenshin.

- Kenshin, yo…

- Tienes razón….

- ¿Eh?

- No debo desconfiar de ti, Kaoru. Enishi ha demostrado que hará lo que sea para hacerme sentir miserable, incluso intentar ponerte en mi contra, pero mientras tú me cuentes toda la verdad de lo que pasa, no puedo desconfiar de ti…

- ¿Esa es tu conclusión?

- Sí… Perdóname si te hice sentir mal.

- La verdad, no… No esta vez. Sé que cuando debes pensar prefieres estar solo, así es que sabía que sólo debía dejarte pensar y meditar un rato… Kenshin, tengo sueño¿podemos ir a dormir?

Y extendiéndome la mano, me invitó a volver a la habitación.

- ¡Kenshin!- le volví a gritar desde la pieza- ¡Se nos hace tarde!

- Ya estoy, ya estoy- dijo él entrando aún con el cabello húmedo.

- Vamos que Megumi se hará vieja esperando, el tren llegará dentro de 20 minutos.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Me alcanzas esa chaqueta- dijo indicando su chaqueta negra de cotelé, su favorita.

- ¿Estás listo?- le dije- Bien, vamos antes de que Sano despierte y eche por tierra la sorpresa que le tiene Megumi.

Y saliendo cuan gatos del departamento, enfilamos a toda velocidad a la estación.

En tanto, la Kitsune, venía ansiosa. Por fin nos vería después de un mes completo desde que nos fuimos de Kyoto. _"Por fin, por fin estaré con ustedes, chicos. Por fin podré abrazar a Sanosuke, lo he extrañado tanto… Me pregunto cómo estará. ¿Se habrá dejado el pelo más largo?"_

- ¡Megumi!- llamó Kenshin cuando la vimos al llegar al andén- ¡Megu!

La Kitsune arrojó todas sus maletas, cuando nos vio y corrió a abrazarnos. No parecía que había pasado un mes, sino un año desde que nos vimos. Su cabello estaba más largo y ahora usaba anteojos de manera permanente… O eso creí yo.

- Vaya, Kitsune, no sabía que ocupara lentes- le dije después del saludo.

- ¡Oh!- dijo ella mientras se los quitaba- es que me venía adelantando algunas materias en el tren para el próximo semestre y se me olvidó sacármelos. ¡Qué bueno que me recordaste, Kaoru! No me gustaría que Sanosuke me viera así. (Orejas de Kitsune)

- Nunca cambias, le dijo Kenshin, mientras tomaba las maletas.

- ¿Y cómo está Neko? - le pregunté.

- Muy bien, ha engordado un poquito y se ha puesto muy regalón. Ahora lo dejé a cargo de mi nueva vecina, la señora Takani. Un encanto de mujer, le gustan mucho los gatos.

Me alegraba saber que Neko estaba en buenas manos y que Megumi lo cuidaba tan bien.

- Bien, ya tenemos todo¿nos vamos?

- ¡Sí! Ya no aguanto más. Quiero encontrarme pronto con todos y con Sano.

Y apurando el paso, nos dirigimos a casa, a dar la sorpresa.

-----------------------------

La Sorpresa de Sanosuke... Megu¡Cásate conmigo!

Estoy contenta, por eso hice dos capítulos hoy. Ya tengo 20 reviews más o menos y relamnete se los agradezco a todas.

_**Ghia-Hikari**_: Paciencia, la navidad ya viene y habrá regalos sorprendentes...

**_eli-kao_**: El proceso es muy fácil.Debes ir a tu cuenta (account) y ahí encontrarás a tu izquierda un menú donde dice Documents y stories. Primero debes ir a Documents que es donde debes subir los documentos de tu historia o historias. Una vez que tengas eso listo aparecerá un menú donde sale tu historia y un link que dice edit, ahí te vas y amononas la historia, corriges lo que está mal o borras los capítulos sobrantes que no te interese mostrar todavía, también puedes escribir mensajes y todo eso. Luego pones Save Changes (que lo vas a encontrar al final del texto) Una vez cubierta toda esa área, va a Stories, aparecerá que no tienes historias, para ello debes ir a tu izquierda en la pantalla donde dice nueva historia (new story) haces click ahí y aparecerá un botón que dice elija categoría (Click to select a category), ahí debes ir llenando todo una vez cubierto todo aparecerá un menú que dice título, etc etc... al final dice document, ahí seleccionas el documento que ya tenías guardado y listo. Ahora bien, las historias se demoran un poco en aparecer cuando son nuevas, pero eventualmente van cayendo en el menú de historias. Espero haberte ayudado. Cualquier cosa te añadí a mi MSN por si tienes alguna duda.

-------------------------------------

**_Notas de la Autora #11_**

Admito que hoy he avanzado más rápido que otras veces, pero un capítulo en la mañana y otro en la noche, son bastante buenos para mantener algo de vilo en mi historia.

Este capítulo lo pensaba mientras escribía el anterior. No podía dejar a Enishi de lado y menos, lo que siente por Kaoru, aunque todavía no tiene claro que el asunto va más allá de Kenshin y el pasado común de estos dos jóvenes, pero poco a poco se irádescubriendo todo. Ahora hay que disfrutar de las fiestas y de la tregua que le daré a ese conflicto.

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo... Estará hermoso,lo garantizo.

パウリナ キツネ


	12. Chapter 12

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 12**

_La Sorpresa de Sanosuke¡Megu cásate conmigo!_

- Así es que aquí viven.. Se ve acogedor- dijo Megumi cuando llegamos a casa.

- Tiene lo que necesitamos, así es que se podría decir que es bastante acogedor- le dije- Además estaba completamente equipado, si hasta adornos de Navidad tiene.

- Pero no ha querido ponerlos porque te esperaba a ti- dijo Kenshin.

- Bien entonces¿qué esperamos para subir y adornar la casa?- dijo la Kitsune apurando el paso. No sé si sería por los adornos o porque arriba estaba Sanosuke.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Qué es todo este escándalo?- reclamó Sanosuke cuando nos sintió llegar, se notaba que venía despertando.

- Hola, dormilón- lo saludó Megumi.

- Megu… ¡Megu! Estás acá viniste- De pronto el mundo alrededor dejó de existir para ellos dos. Había pasado un mes desde que se separaron y sólo las cartas y el teléfono los mantenían conectados de una lejana manera… Verse, verse era distinto y todos lo sentimos, sobre todo cuando se besaron… No hay forma de describir este encuentro.

- Hermanita…- se le escuchó decir a Aoshi, separando, por fin, a la pareja- ¿Cómo estaban las clases?

- Terminé muy bien el semestre, recién tengo que regresar el 6 de enero de vuelta al segundo semestre del año, pero todo ha salido muy bien, Aoshi. ¿Cómo estás?

- Feliz de verte…- y abrazó estrechamente a su hermana menor.

- Sugiero adornar por fin la casa- dije yo para alegrar más la situación- Al fin y al cabo en dos días más en Navidad y todos ya tenemos regalos que poner en el árbol¿no?

Nos pusimos manos a la obra. Megumi, como andaba con una cámara, se puso a sacar fotos como contratada. Cada una de ellas un momento de cambio en la casa… El árbol pelado, Soujiro desenredando las luces, Kenshin acomodando la estrella… Todos esos momentos fueron convertidos en fotos. Finalmente una foto grupal con la casa terminada. Parecía un sueño.

- ¿Cómo va el disco?- preguntó la Kitsune a la hora de almuerzo.

- Ya está listo, el lanzamiento es el día 26, nos acompañarás¿verdad? Habrá una recepción en la compañía- dijo Sanosuke… Era verdad, el disco salía justo entre fiestas como habían pronosticado. El trabajo había sido duro, sobre todo las sesiones de fotos. Enishi insistía en que Kenshin debía dejar de ocultar la cicatriz de la cara. _"Te da más carácter", _dijo. Sin embargo, Aoshi habló con Andrews, el joven de negocios que los contrató y lograron evitar que Kenshin fuera humillado de esa manera.

- Sólo lo hace por molestarme- me dijo Ken, al final de la sesión.

- ¿Y cómo se llama¿Supongo que me darán una copia?- dijo Megu trayéndome de nuevo al presente.

- Días de Lluvia… Y claro que tendrás una copia, si no fuera por ti, hermanita, esto jamás habría ocurrido- le dijo Aoshi tiernamente- A propósito de gente que nos ha apoyado¿cómo están todos en Kyoto¿Qué es de Misao y Hiko?

Esa última pregunta fue algo extraña. Ninguno de nosotros sabía o intuía que Aoshi pudiera recordar a Misao… Ni siquiera sabíamos que sabía que existía.

- Bueno…- comenzó Megumi- Misao los extraña mucho y siempre pregunta por ustedes, en especial por ti Aoshi. Quiere saber cuándo volverán… Y Hiko, él cree que no volverá a tener una banda como ustedes nunca más en su negocio y eso lo atormenta.

- ¡Oh, vamos!- dijo Sano- Dile a ese viejo loco que encontrará pronto una buena banda… y si no, no importa porque nosotros iremos pronto a tocar allá.

La conversación siguió por esa vertiente hasta entrada la tarde, cuando Kenshin tuvo la idea de llevar a Megumi a conocer la sala de ensayo y ofrecerle una tocata.

- Para que veas cómo hemos mejorado, Megu- dijo alegremente.

Mientras caminábamos, Megumi recordó la última carta de Kenshin y el hecho de que Enishi era el manager.

- ¿Cómo te está tratando Enishi, Ken?- le dijo casi en secreto.

- No muy bien… Desde el último encuentro con Kaoru, parece que está obsesionado con la idea de hacernos daño o separarnos. No sé, pero realmente ha sido poco profesional cuando se trata de mi.

- ¿Has hablado con Andrews sobre esto?

- Aoshi lo hizo, dijo que no podía hacer mucho por ahora, excepto vigilar a Enishi para que la cosa no termine mal, pero fuera de eso… No hay más managers para que puedan reemplazarlo y darle unas largas vacaciones a Enishi para que despeje su mente. Están copados.

- Ya veo… Paciencia, Ken. Estoy intentando cambiarme de universidad para el próximo año. Así puedo continuar mis estudios en Tokyo y volver a dedicarme a la banda. Ustedes eran mi mayor orgullo y no renunciaré tan fácilmente.

Eso último pareció alegrar a Kenshin. Todo fuera para que Enishi nos dejara en paz. En eso Ken tenía razón, Enishi parecía haberse vuelto loco desde esa última vez que lo rechacé en la calle.

- Señorita Kaoru¿puedo hablarle?- me dijo al día siguiente de ese encuentro.

- No tengo nada que hablar con usted, Enishi, su comportamiento de ayer fue imperdonable.

- Justamente, quería disculparme… Me porté como un tonto.

- En eso le tengo que dar la razón.

- Sin embargo, hay algo que debo decirle… Señorita Kaoru, lo que dije ayer es verdad. No puedo evitarlo, me estoy enamorando de usted.

- Mire, Enishi… Si usted quiere hacer sufrir a Kenshin con esas mentiras, no se lo puedo tolerar. Él sufrió mucho después de ese accidente y usted mejor que nadie debería saberlo. Créame cuando le digo que daría cualquier cosa para traer a la señorita Sakurako de vuelta, pero no se puede. Lo mejor, Enishi es que usted la deje ir y le permita descansar en paz… A usted también le vendría bien- No estaba enojada cuando le dije esto, más parecía un sicólogo en ese momento… Y parece que mis palabras surtieron efecto. Los ojos de Enishi se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Disculpe, señorita- me dijo de pronto- pero debo irme.

Desde entonces parecía otro. A Kenshin le seguía diciendo pesadeces, pero conmigo, se mantenía a distancia.

Finalmente, llegó la Navidad. El árbol se veía preciosos con todos los regalos, pero había uno que por su tamaño, llamaba la atención. Era una pequeña cajita con una cinta azul. La Tarjeta sólo decía Megumi, pero no traía remitente…

- ¿Será de Aoshi…?- preguntó ella.

- No lo sé, Kitsune- le dije- La verdad esta mañana no había visto la caja. A propósito¿me puedes ayudar con la cena de Navidad? Necesito que alguien haga el puré de manzanas.

- Sí, claro, Kaoru… Es una de mis especialidades culinarias- No sé si eso lo dijo en serio o no, pero me reí mucho con la cara que puso mientras la preparaba.

- Hola, muchachas… Necesitan ayuda- preguntó Kenshin.

- Sí- me apresuré a decirle- ¿Puedes preparar el Ponche de Huevo, amor? No soy muy buena con esa receta, aparte que debo ver el pavo.

- Claro, amor… Será el mejor ponche que hayas probado.

Pero qué diablos pasaba con los egos hoy…. Todos tenían una repentina maestría para algo.

- Kenshin- dije mientras todos cocinábamos- ¿Sabes algo de esa cajita que está ahí en el árbol?

Se asomó a verla un rato y luego respondió

- No, amor… ¿Por?

- Nada es que con Megumi nos preguntábamos si era de Aoshi. El regalo sabemos es para ella, pero no sabemos de parte de quién.

- Tendremos que averiguarlo hoy en la noche.

- Sí- dijo Megumi- es mejor dejar la curiosidad para esta noche.

No puedo negar que valió la pena esperara para saberlo. La sorpresa fue máxima.

La cena estuvo realmente buena… La Kitsune prepara un buen puré manzanas debo admitir y Kenshin se lució con el ponche de huevo. La hora se aproximaba a pasos agigantados a las 12 en punto y habíamos acordado con Kenshin que nosotros entregaríamos los regalos (todo sea para partir con la caja de la cinta azul) En todo caso, no hubo ningún tipo de protesta por ello…

- ¡Las 12¡Las 12!- gritó de pronto Sano- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Ninguno de nosotros podía entender por qué tanta algarabía, no al menos en ese momento.

Nos dimos los abrazos correspondientes y comenzó la repartija. Kenshin y yo nos miramos, era momento de develar la verdad.

- Bien… Esta cajita es para…. ¡MEGUMI!- grité mientras se la entregaba- Feliz Navidad.

Nadie recuerda muy bien cómo se sucedieron los eventos siguientes. Sólo sabemos que la Kitsune abrió una caja donde venía un maravilloso anillo de oro blanco y que Sanosuke de alguna manera estaba hincado a su lado… Lo habíamos comprendido.

- Megu… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Nadie dijo una palabra… Los ojos de Megumi brillaban de felicidad. Probablemente era el mejor regalo que había recibido ella. A través de sus ojos, se podían ver las luces del árbol titilando… Feliz Navidad.

----------------------------

Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Me alegro que les siga gustando como en el primer capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Parece que Enishi se está chalando un poco, sólo esperemos que eso no termine mal.

El próximo capítulo Días de Lluvia...Para ti, Kaoru.

Agradezco a todas sus notas de aliento.

_**gabyhyatt**_: Enishi ya se enfrentará a su destino

_**arcasdrea**_: Me alegra que tu entusiasmo siga siendo tan bueno como el primer día.

_**Ghia-Hikari**_: Me alegra poder cubrir las aburridas horas de ventana entre clases.

------------------------------

**_Notas de la Autora #11_**

Uf... Ya llevo 12 capítulos. Nunca pensé que podría escribir tanto y que tuviera más historia para ofrecer. Al principio quería ofreceros una historia corta para que me conocieran... A cambio, les estoy regalando una novela por entregas... En todo caso ya casi tengo definido el final. Así es que, mientras estpy en la gloria comenzaré a pensar en un descenlace feliz y que espero a ustedes las deje felices.

Sobre las recetas y platos de este capítulo: El puré de manzana es un acompañamiento del pavo que se hace mucho en mi casa. Básicamente la manzana se muele, se pone en una olla con un poquín de sal y aceite y se deja caramelizar hasta que se pone dorada.. En mi casa gusta mucho.

El Ponche de Huevo es la tradicional receta de Egg Nogg (no lo puse en inglés para que todas comprendieran qué significa) y es básicamente claras, azúcar y aguardiente o ron... La receta exacta no la recuerdo, pero es más o menos para que se hagan una idea.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome.

パウリナ キツネ


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

_Días de Lluvia… Para ti Kaoru_

La Navidad fue especialmente solitaria en casa de Enishi. Es cierto que desde la muerte de Tomoe esta fecha prefería pasarla solo, este año fue de alguna manera diferente. Tal vez, por el hecho de que él se había enamorado de la persona equivocada.

- Tomoe- dijo casi como si se tratara de una oración- ¿Tomoe por qué ella? De todas las mujeres¿por qué tenía que ser Kaoru? Ella nunca me amará, Tomoe… Y no puedo seguir engañándome.

Sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó al piso con su rostro lleno de lágrimas…

- Tomoe, necesito que me des una respuesta.

Pero nada ocurría seguía ahí en el piso de su departamento, solo y llorando. En ese momento todo perdía sentido. Enishi, se convenció de que se estaba volviendo loco.

- ¡Maldita sea!- gritó- Primero te apareces, Tomoe, me pides que sea feliz, pero¡cómo puedo ser feliz amando a Kaoru!… ¡CÓMO¡CÓMO ME PIDES QUE TE DEJE IR, SI COMETO ESTE ERROR!… Tomoe, por favor, ayúdame.

De pronto, la pena pudo más con él y su cuerpo… Simplemente cayó al piso atontado, con lágrimas pintadas en el piso y con su rostro con la más pura expresión de dolor, una que él no había mostrado jamás todos estos años.

No supo cómo amaneció… Ni tampoco por qué cayó en ese lugar, sin embargo, Tomoe no apareció. Tal vez, por fin la Bella Flor de Cerezo había partido… ¿Significaba que le tocaba perdonar? No quería pensar en ese momento, sólo se quedó ahí, intentando no llorar de nuevo…

- Tomoe…- murmuró.

Estaba en el baño probándome la cadenita con un dije en forma de saxofón que Kenshin me había regalado la noche anterior. Realmente era hermoso y tenía nuestros nombres grabados. Le había prometido que siempre llevaría el dije conmigo

- Incluso si no me lo puedo poner por alguna razón- le murmuré cuando estabamos en la cama…- A propósito, todavía me falta un regalo que darte- y mientras lo besaba, comencé a desabrochar su pijama.

El resto, bueno el resto ya lo saben… Para qué entrar en detalles, pero déjenme decirles que fue un regalo bien dado y bien recibido. Hacer el amor con Kenshin definitivamente es un regalo, no puedo decirlo de otra forma.

Me reía yo sola, frente al espejo, ante estos pensamientos cuando él llegó. Venía recién despertando y se veía muy lindo…

- Buenos días, amor- le dije mientras terminaba de ajustarme el dije- ¿Qué tal¿Cómo me queda?

- Hola, Kaoru- me dijo él tratando de no bostezar- Es precioso… Realmente te queda mejor de lo que habría esperado. ¿Lo usarás mañana?

- ¿Mañana?- le pregunté- Lo usaré todos los días como te dije…

- Sí, pero mañana será especial si te lo pones… Mañana es el lanzamiento de Días de Lluvia.

Cómo podía haberlo olvidado. Mañana es realmente importante para los Jazz Affair… Por fin saldría un disco oficial de ellos.

- Claro que lo usaré mañana, Kenshin- le dije con nueva alegría- Mañana es tu día especial. ¿A propósito qué deseas que me ponga? Debo lucir muy linda.

- Bueno, es una situación formal… ¿Por qué no usas el vestido azul que te pusiste para nuestra primera cita? Te sienta muy bien y es perfecto para la ocasión.

- Tienes razón… es un vestido perfecto… ¿Vamos a desayunar? Me muero de hambre y quiero alcanzar a comer de las galletitas navideñas que preparamos con la Kitsune.

- Sí. Dame un minuto, quiero ducharme primero… Pero no te atrases por mí, amor. Si tienes hambre, puedes empezar a comer.

Kenshin… siempre tan considerado. A propósito de la Kitsune. Ayer se comprometió para casarse con Sanosuke… Aunque me pareció algo rápido… Aoshi explicó que en realidad llevan años de una especie de noviazgo extraño, cosa que corroboró Kenshin.

- En realidad- decía Aoshi- las cartas, las citas a escondidas… Que Sano a veces llegaba tarde a los ensayos…

- Hey!- reclamó el aludido ante esto último

- Es verdad- reiteró Aoshi- llegabas tarde por ir a buscar a mi hermana a la facultad… Todo eso viene desde hace mínimo tres años. Claro, para ti Kaoru, debe de ser algo sorpresivo porque tu llegaste al final, pero para nostros… Ya era hora de que formalizaran.

La Kitsune parecía divertida con el relato de su hermano… Pero era la verdad. Hacía tres años había empezado la relación de ellos dos. Pero nunca quisieron hacerla pública hasta que formalizaran de verdad y Aoshi y Kenshin sólo lo sabían porque vivían con la Kitsune y servían de correos muchas veces.

- Cuando pueda casarme contigo- le había dicho Sanosuke hace un año- En ese momento será oficial… Ya lo verás.

Y por fin lo era… Eso traía a Megumi en el Cielo. Así es como la encontré en la cocina.

- Buenos días- me dijo- Hoy es un día hermoso¿verdad?

Miré la ventana y descubrí que estaba nublado, así es que pude deducir que no era precisamente por el clima que la Kitsune me decía eso.

- Sí, es un buen día… ¿Vas a desayunar?

- Oh, sí… Sanosuke y yo desayunaremos en la cama… De hecho vine a preparar su parte. Me dijo que él vendría luego a preparar la mía. ¡No es lindo!

Realmente no caía en sí misma de felicidad.

- Oh, a propósito… Hoy llegan las copias del disco para la banda, para ver si hay alguna objeción. Supongo que ya sabías.

- La verdad no hablé eso con Kenshin y ahora se está duchando así es que no, no sabía.

- Sí, Sano me dijo… Enishi vendrá a dejar las copias hoy. Quiere tener la opinión de la banda para ver si se lleva a producción masiva… Tú sabes que el disco saldrá a la venta en una semana, no?

- Sí, algo sabía- diablos del infierno, pensé mientras le respondía a Megumi. Enishi vendrá hoy a vernos… Por un lado genial porque traería el disco y por fin podría verlo, pero por otro lado… Bueno, es Enishi, qué más puedo añadir.

- Kaoru…- interrumpió mis pensamientos Kenshin- Oh, buenos días, Megu… Kaoru, se me ocurrió ir al parque a tomar desayuno¿qué dices?

- Pero… Kenshin y el disco, llega hoy- dijo Megumi antes de que yo pudiera responder algo.

- Lo sé, Megu, pero supongo que Aoshi y los demás podrán recibirlo sin que estemos presentes no- dijo Kenshin.

Buena estrategia, amor… Es mejor evitar al loco de Enishi lo más que se pueda.

- Sí, amor… Esperemos que hierva el agua y nos vamos… Voy a enjuagar el termo- realmente era muy buena idea la de Kenshin de largarnos de ahí mientras podíamos.

Enishi se miró al espejo y descubrió que no tenía buena cara. Los rastros de su dolor aún se reflejaban en sus enrojecidos ojos.

- Definitivamente, dormir en el piso no es saludable- se dijo mientras se enjuagaba con agua helada- Bien, será mejor que no me atrase más. Debo llevarles el disco hoy a los Jazz Affair… Mientras más rápido me digan si hay objeciones, mejor.

Y tomando los discos de prueba (uno para cada uno) y dos sobres sellados, salió de su departamento con rumbo a casa de ellos… Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

- No querías toparte con Enishi¿verdad?- le pregunté a Ken mientras tomábamos un café y galletas bajo un árbol.

- La verdad, es que por salud mental prefiero evitarlo. Desde que él volvió a encontrarse conmigo sus recuerdos lo han atormentado más que a mí…- dijo él muy seriamente- Yo sé que él más que no perdonarme a mí por lo que pasó con Tomoe, no se perdona porque nunca pudo hacer las pases después de esa pelea.

- Lo entiendo, Kenshin- le dije- pero cómo sabes que es eso lo que le pasa… Yo pensé que buscaba hacerte sufrir a ti y sólo a ti porque tú eras el único culpable para él.

- Al principio también lo creí… Sobre todo porque está obsesionado contigo, pero una mañana cuando terminábamos de repasar los master de nuestro disco, descubrí dos cosas importantes… No te lo había querido comentar, pero es mejor que también lo sepas porque te afecta, nos afecta.

- Me estás asustando, Ken…

- No es para tener miedo, amor… Es sólo que Enishi, sí está enamorado de ti.

- ¿QUÉ!- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se suponía que él sólo quería hacerle daño a Kenshin usándome de arma, pero… Enamorado, eso era nuevo.

- Verás- comenzó él- Enishi lleva siempre un diario con él donde va anotando los avances de sus bandas y en general cosas y aspectos de su vida. Ese día que estabamos revisando los master, Enishi olvidó por completo su diario y Sanosuke lo escondió… Tú sabes cómo es de impulsivo. Quería saber qué pensaba de nosotros y si realmente le gustábamos como banda. No es ningún secreto que él me odia, por eso Sanosuke quería saber hasta dónde llaga ese odio.

Un diario… De Megumi, de Misao, de Hiko incluso habría pensado que podrían llevar diarios, pero Enishi… No me parecía que un hombre como él pudiera.

- El asunto es que Sanosuke comenzó a leerlo ante nosotros mientras trabajábamos y descubrimos la verdad de muchas cosas…

- Por favor, muchachos, escuchen esto- dijo Sano- _Tomoe, mi bella Tomoe apareció anoche en mis sueños… Me pidió una vez más que perdonara a Kenshin que no había sido su culpa y que tratara de ser feliz. El problema es que no puedo serlo… Nunca le dije cuánto la amaba y se fue sabiendo que yo estaba enojado con ella.. De ello Kenshin no tiene la culpa, pero si él no se la hubiese llevado…Y Kaoru… Tomoe me dijo que podía ser feliz, que mi corazón estaba con otra mujer, pero no puedo… Kaoru, Kaoru ama a alguien más…¡Tomoe, te estás burlando de mí!_

- No puedo creerlo- le dije…

- Yo tampoco- respondió Kenshin- Pero aparentemente, el verme le trae esos recuerdos y por eso es mejor evitarlo… Además yo tampoco soy muy feliz cuando lo veo y recuerdo todo.

Abracé a Kenshin. Ya era suficiente para él vivir con esa cicatriz en forma de cruz en la cara recordándole toda la vida qué fue lo que pasó… Era mejor que evitara a Enishi lo más que pudiera, así las cosas serían más llevaderas para él tanto en la banda como en su vida y… conmigo.

- Volvamos a casa- me dijo de pronto- Enishi ya debe haber pasado por ahí.

- Sí, además está empezando a hacer mucho frío.

Al llegar nos esperaban todos con las copias en la mano.

- ¿Dónde estaban ustedes?- gritó Sanosuke cuando aparecimos- Tuvimos que decidir sin ti, Kenshin… Enishi quería la respuesta inmediatamente…

- Ese hombre está igual- comentó Megumi recordando que era la primera vez que lo veía después de tantos años- Sólo le ha cambiado el color de pelo… Pero estáigual.

- Qué importa eso, Megu- le dijo Sano- Lo importante es que si Kenshin tenía una objeción, tendrá que guardársela.

- No...- dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa- había visto la maqueta y me gustaba mucho.

- AAAAGH!- gritó Sansa- Contigo no se puede discutir… En fin, aquí está tu copia.

Era hermoso tenerlo por fin en nuestras manos. La fotografía en blanco y negro de todos los chicos sentados frente a una muralla de piedra era sin duda maravillosa. "Jazz Affair, Días de Lluvia" era todo lo que decía la portada.

- Ábrelo Kenshin- le dije a punto de la emoción.

La sorpresa fue mayor cuando vi la contra portada. Cada uno de los miembros había puesto sus agradecimientos y dedicatorias para quienes creyeran especiales.

Aoshi Shinomori: A mi hermana Megu y sus ganas de vernos triunfar. A Hiko que nos dio una casa y un lugar donde expresarnos. A Misao por trasnochar sólo por vernos. (¿A Misao,pensé mientras leía)

Soujiro: A mis padres que a pesar de sus sueños, respetaron los míos

Sanosuke Sagara: A todos aquellos que creyeron en mi… A mi novia Megumi por estar conmigo y ser quien es.

Kenshin Himura: Días de Lluvia… Para ti Kaoru.

- Kenshin….- le dije sin poder articular exactamente lo que quería decir. Era una sorpresa aún mayor...

- Lo sé, amor- me respondió- Este disco es para ti… Todo lo que toqué, todo lo que compuse lo hice para ti.

Me abalancé a sus brazos con lágrimas en mis ojos… Kenshin, mi Kenshin había trabajado sólo pensando en mí. Aunque todo el mundo escucharía Jazz Affair, esa parte, su corazón y su alma, lo que él ponía en su música, seguirían siendo mi jardín secreto y eso nadie… Ni los fans, ni las giras, ni las ventas, me lo podrían quitar. ¡Nunca!

- ¡Ejem!…- Aoshi estaba detrás de nosotros, sin saber muy bien si interrumpirnos o no- Siento meterme ahora, pero es importante.

Nos llevo a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Qué ocurre, amigo?- dijo Kenshin algo preocupado. Sabía muy bien que Aoshi no actuaría tan secretamente si no fuera importante.

- Tomen- dijo sin mayor ceremonias extendiéndonos unos sobres.

- ¿Y esto?- pregunté.

- Son de Enishi…

Kenshin y yo sólo nos miramos.

------------------------

Chaa Chaaaaan! Qué contendrán esas cartas? Será por fin la redención? No se pierdan el penúltimo episodio: El Lanzamiento... Bienvenidos al Estrellato.

Como siempre agradezco a todas sus reviews... Me alegra saber que he causado buena impresión con este fic y que a uds, que son mi público realmente les ha gustado mucho. Yo al menos, he sido muy feliz escribéndolo. Gracias a todas...Ghia-Hikari, gabyhyatt, arcasdrea, eli-kao, Blankaoru... Muchas gracias!

**_Ghia-Hikari_**: Espero haya quedado claro por qué Sano se casará con la Kitsune!

---------------------------------

_**Notas de la Autora #12**_

**_5-Oct-05_**

Sólo estoy a dos capítulos del final. Ya tengo más o menos planeado cómo va a ser...

De esto capítulo debo decir que es uno de los que más fácil me ha salido. Sólo pensaba en todos los amigos que he tenido en distintas bandas y las dedicatorias que ponen en los álbumes (nunca me llegó una, snif!) Pero me basé en eso para colocar las dedicatorias y lo que simbolizan. Al final del día, la banda es importante, pero lo es más la gente que los apoya y ellos lo saben.

El lanzamiento pretendo que sea un cóctel muy lindo donde ocurran eventos que desencadenarán el final de esta mini novela.

Tengo una banda sonora sugerida para leer Jazz Affair... Claro Jazz, pero son los siguientes temas (todos encontrables en la web) Feeling Good, en la versión de Michael Bublé, Summertime de George Gershwin, Rapsody in Blue tb de Gershwin, What a Wonderfull World de Louis Armstrong, In the Mood de Glen Miller. Hay más temas, pero por ahora no recuerdo sus títulos... En todo caso, con esa banda sonora podrán escuchar muchos de los temas que salen mencionados en la historia (el único que nunca saldrá es Días de Lluvia, pero es porque es inventado, jejeje!)

Sería hasta la próxima

Besos y mucha suerte!

パウリナ キツネ


	14. Chapter 14

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 14**

_El Lanzamiento… Bienvenidos al estrellato_

No sabía qué pensar de todo esto… Enishi había escrito una carta para mí y otra para Kenshin y simplemente no tenía explicación alguna.

Sin decir nada, me senté a leer y a esperara que esto no fuera algún tipo de broma pesada. No le pregunté nada a Kenshin sobre su carta, era mejor hacer esto a solas… Para ambos.

_Señorita Kaoru:_

_Este último tiempo me he comportado como un tonto delante de usted y quería disculparme por ello. Sé que no he sido la mejor de las personas, ni con usted, ni con Kenshin Himura, quien alguna vez fue uno de mis mejores amigos…_

_En realidad, el tiempo no ha sanado mis heridas, a pesar de lo que me dijeron después de haber perdido a mi bella Tomoe… Pero de algo si me he dado cuenta: El único culpable fui yo. No se sorprenda ante esta afirmación, se lo ruego… Es verdad. Tomoe y yo habíamos peleado y a la salida del colegio al único que encontró de confianza fue a Kenshin y él simplemente cumplió los deseos y se conmovió con la desesperación de una amiga… Lo que pasó después, no se pudo evitar._

_Sin embargo, tuve que odiar a alguien. No quería perdonarlo, porque no quería perdonarme por haber reñido con ella… Quise odiar a Kenshin porque fue el último que estuvo con ella y fue el último en verla sonreír, cuando debí haber sido yo. Ella era para mí todo y ni siquiera pude verla feliz por última vez. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo el motivo de aquella discusión, pero sé que fui yo quien comenzó todo, eso no he podido olvidarlo… O sea, todo lo que ocurrió no sólo fue mi culpa, sino que fui yo y sólo yo el detonante._

_Por esto y por mi comportamiento hacia usted, es que he decidí escribirle, porque necesito su perdón. Al menos, así yo puedo estar tranquilo y buscar mi propio perdón. Sé que Tomoe lo hubiera deseado así… Al menos, sus últimas palabras así me lo indican._

_Cuando usted haya terminado de leer esta carta habré presentado mi renuncia como manager de Jazz Affair y como manager en general del sello. Es momento de utilizar el dinero que he ganado todos estos años y comenzar a viajar, a conocer y buscar mi propio perdón. Sé que los ejecutivos encontrarán a alguien mejor… Tal vez, la pequeña Megumi, tal vez otro. Así es que, señorita Kaoru, esta es mi despedida._

_Le deseo lo mejor con Kenshin Himura, quien si ha podido seguir adelante a pesar de todo y ha encontrado a quien amar a pesar del dolor. Sé que usted lo hará muy feliz porque sé que usted es una persona que irradia felicidad._

_Mucha suerte, señorita Kaoru y gracias por ser de alguna manera un ángel que iluminó mi camino._

_Adiós,_

_Enishi Yukishiro._

Tuve que leer y releer la carta varias veces para convencerme de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. No podía creer el cambio de Enishi, menos que hubiese sido tan brutal y en tan poco tiempo… No después de todos estos años de odio y rencor. Era realmente impresionante.

- Kaoru- Kenshin venía con la misma cara que tenía yo- Kaoru… Enishi…

- Sí, lo sé, Kenshin. Se ha ido.

- Y me perdonó…Yo, no sé qué decir.

- Es mejor que no digas nada, amor. Así es mejor para todos. Enishi necesita recuperarse de ese golpe que significó perder a la señorita Sakurako y tal vez acá, en esta ciudad y en este momento, no iba a poder lograrlo.

- Tienes razón.

Por largo rato sólo nos sentamos en silencio, mirando el atardecer del día de Navidad desde la ventana. No hacía falta decir más. Para ambos este había sido un regalo extraño, pero era lo mejor. Enishi debía recuperarse y a través de estas cartas finales, lo vimos desaparecer de nuestras vidas tal como había llegado… Silenciosamente.

- Kenshin- la voz de Aoshi nos sobresaltó- Kenshin, qué fue lo que…

- Enishi ha renunciado a la compañía…- dijo escuetamente Ken.

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué?- dijo el vocalista sin salir de su asombro.

- Es mejor que lo leas tú mismo, amigo- le dijo mientras le extendía su carta.

Pronto su asombro fue aún mayor… Por su cara se notaba que entendía tanto o menos que nosotros mismos.

- Mejor no preguntes- le dije yo- es mejor dejarlo así y mirar hacia adelnate.

- Sí… Es mejor- dijo él y se sentó junto a nosotros para mirar la puesta de sol. Mañana será otro día… Mañana será el lanzamiento.

El teléfono sonó temprano. Era el señor Andrews y necesitaba que la banda se juntara con ellos, pronto.

- Kaoru- dijo Megumi- Mientras ellos están en reunión (ella no sabía de qué se trataba) Me puedes acompañar a comprar un vestido. Necesito verme muy hermosa esta noche, hay que humillar a cualquier fan.

- Fan?- dije con extrañeza- Por qué habrían fans, que yo sepa todavía no son conocidos.

- Ay! Vives en la luna, Kaoru… Claro que habrá fans, hace al menos una semana que el primer single está sonando en las radios… Y es muy popular.

- ¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

- Mejor me acompañas a comprar, ahí te diré cuál es el single de adelanto y cómo funciona eso.

- Bueno, y yo te puedo llevar a la tienda de Yumi. Ahí de seguro encontrarás un buen vestido- le dije haciéndome la experta en modas.

Justo antes de salir volvió a sonar el teléfono.

- Yo contesto- le dije.

Era Yumi… Bastó mencionarla para que llamara.

- ¡Ingrata!- me gritó desde el otro lado de la línea- ¡No me has llamado ni por Navidad!

Eso fue un baldazo de agua fría. Era verdad, no me había acordado de Yumi para nada y con lo buena que había sido conmigo.

- Yo…eh… Perdón, Yumi- le dije- La verdad es que estos días han sido terribles, pero imposible de contar por teléfono, es muy largo… ¿Cuándo viajaremos?… En enero… Habrá una fecha en Kyoto… Sí, Yumi… Claro que te avisaré, hay mucho que debo de contar… Sí Yumi, precisamente iba para allá,le ayudaré a la Kitsune a escoger un vestido para esta noche… ¿No te conté? Hoy es el lanzamiento oficial del disco de Jazz Affair… ¿Qué escuchaste el tema?…. Sí, son geniales, te lo dije… Bien, te llamaré en año nuevo y cuando viaje a Kyoto… Sí, saludos a Makoto…. Chau!

- ¿Amiga?

- La dueña de la tienda a donde vamos, Yumi… Sí, se puede decir que es mi amiga… Es más bien, una hermana. ¿Nos vamos?

En la compañía, la renuncia de Enishi ya era por todos sabida y todas las bandas que estaban bajo su tutela estaban reunidas en un gran salón de reuniones.

- Siento haberlos hecho esperar- dijo Andrews cuando llegó- Supongo que todos saben por qué han sido citados.

Kenshin se puso muy incómodo. Sabía mejor que nadie el por qué….

- Bien- continuó Andrews- iré al grano, sobre todo porque esta noche Jazz Affair tiene mucho que hacer y hay que prepararse. Enishi renunció, por lo que hay que conseguir un nuevo manager. En estos momentos no hay disponibilidad, pero mientras encontramos uno, yo estaré a disposición de ustedes para lo que sea necesario. Seguiremos los mismos esquemas que Enishi dejó, así ninguno se descoloca. Alguna pregunta…. ¿No? Muy bien, entonces estamos.

- Me gusta este tipo- comentó Sansa una vez que salieron de la compañía- Va al grano y nada de rodeos. No nos quitó ni quince minutos.

- Es verdad- dijo Soujiro- Con eso tenemos todo el día para preparar discursos y escoger un buen vestuario… Al fin y al cabo habrá fans.

- ¿Fans?- preguntó kenshin

- Sí, bueno… Nuestro single Días de Lluvia está sonando desde al menos una semana- dijo Soujiro incómodo.

- ¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉEÉÉÉÉÉ!

- Siempre en la luna, no Ken- exclamó Sanosuke- Venga, mejor te pongo al día sobre nuestro single de adelanto y cómo funciona eso.

Así se fue el día… megumi escogió en preciosos vestido que imitaba a un kimono de color blanco con bellos toques de flores rosadas (Dios, Yumi, dónde consigues cosas tan bellas) Luego fuimos a la peluquería y después el maquillaje. Cuando llegamos a casa (sólo nos faltaba vestirnos), los chicos se cayeron de espalda.

- ¡KAORU!- gritó Kenshin con unos ojos de plato que nunca había visto- Estás hermosa…

- Espera a que me ponga el vestido, Ken- dije yo mientras guiñaba un ojo…

No haré comentarios de Sanosuke, sólo diré que se le levantó hasta el espíritu. No es necesario entrar en detalles¿no?

- Si ya has impresionado, Megumi- le dije mientras nos cambiábamos- Espera a que te vea con el vestido que te has comprado…. Hoy será una noche muy ajetreada para ti, jajajaja!

La Kitsune sólo atinó a poner su mejor cara de zorrito y reír. Será una gran noche. No había duda de ello.

- ¡Chicas!- gritó Sanosuke- Ya son las 9. La limosina estará aquí en cualquier momento…

- Ya vamos, Sano- le grité yo con un tono melódico- Ya nos apuramos. Es que queremos una entrada trunfal…. Jajajaja!

Realmente estaba muy contenta con todo lo que pasaba. Era una noche importante… Y la íbamos a aprovechar al máximo… Aunque, no hace falta decir la cara que pusieron todos cuando nos vieron salir de la pieza, listas para humillar fans.

- Hey!- dijo Aoshi- ¿Quiénes son las estrellas esta noche? Si siguen así nos van a humillar a nosotros… Apenas si nos vestimos de smoking.

- Y se ven muy guapos- dije yo- Aunque prefiero cuando se visten normalmente para subirse al escenario. Aunque, Kenshin… Te ves increíble.

- Nos vamos- me dijo ofreciéndome el brazo y un tanto sonrojado por el comentario.

- Claro que nos vamos, amor. Hoy vas a trinfar.

La limosina nos llevó rápido pero sin prisa y no es que la buscáramos, porque cuando llegamos al hotel donde sería el lanzamiento, periodistas y fans parecían un enjambre de abejas asesinas.

- ¡GUAU!- exclamó Sanosuke- ¿Se esperaban algo así?

- No realmente- dijimos todos al unísono.

- Esperaba fans, pero esto… ¡Esto es como si fuéramos los Beatles!

- Entonces disfrutémoslo como si fuéramos ellos- sentenció Sanosuke- A lucirse- y abriendo la puerta, con Megumi de la mano se perdió entre los flashes y los chillidos (para ser una banda de jazz, estaba impresionada)

- Bienvenido al estrellato, Kenshin- le dije antes de bajar- Ánimo, yo estoy contigo… A enfrentar lo que venga.

- Sí.

Y bajando del auto nos enfrentamos a los flashes.

--------------------------

El final está cerca... No se pierdan el último capítulo de Jazz Affair: Desde Kyoto con el Corazón.

Agradezco de verdad la recepción que ha tenido mi primer fic. No me esperaba tan calurosa bienvenida (sobre todo sabiendo que soy tan criticona con los fics de uds), pero estoy realmente feliz de que les haya gustado mi historia y la hayan disfrutado.

**_gabyhyatt_**: como ves, Enishi fue a buscar su felicidad y redención... Espero que te haya gustado cómo se resuelve su historia.

_**Ghia-Hikari**_: Todavía queda un capítulo, pero todo debe llegar a su final... Me encantaría hacerlo infinito, pero alargar una historia muchas veces es desinflar su energía inicial. Espero te guste mucho mi próximo y final episodio.

Un saludo especial a_** Blankaoru**_ que desde el MSN me cuenta qué le parece mi historia y me da apoyo...

---------------------------------------

**_Notas de la Autora #13_**

No puedo creer que estoy llegando al final. Durante estos últimos 14 días he disfrutado de verdad crear esta historia donde mezclo dos de mis temas favoritos: la música y Kenshin... Todo comenzó con un nickname de una amiga que se hacía llamar Jazz Affair y de ahí en más el resto nació solo.

Quería dar un dato sobre los vestidos de las chicas,Megu y Kaoru: la primera llevaba algo muy similar a lo que la Yumi original (la de la serie) vestía, sólo le cambié el color... espero haberles dado una idea. El otro es una versión occidental de el popular Kimono formal azul que Kaoru viste en una ilustración de RK. Muchos dicen que es el matrimonio con Kenshin, yo había pensado en una ocasión como Año Nuevo. Espero que sepan cuál es... Si no,es uno azul profundo con mariposas blancas bordadas.

Sobre mi banda sonora recomendada, hay una versión de Summertime que les puede ayudar mucho a comprender cómo sonaba para mi Kenshin tocando el saxofón: Busquen Summertime por Charlie Parker, se llevarán una sorpresa (aunque ojo, esta versión no es sólo saxo, tb hay arreglos instrumentales, pero es para que escuchen lo principal)

Nos vemos en el último capítulo!

パウリナ キツネ


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

_Desde Kyoto con el Corazón_

Han pasado varias semanas desde el lanzamiento de Días de Lluvia. A Kenshin lo he visto muy poco. No porque quiera¿saben, lo que pasa es que los días de ensayo y de presentaciones han sido duros y seguidos. Hay días en que yo debo trabajar, por lo que Kenshin me pide que no lo acompañe para que yo pueda dormir bien. _"Tienes que estar bella para atender gente", _me dice.

Sin embargo, hay una fecha en particular en que estaré con él (Yumi ya lo sabe y me ha dado permiso): Los días 6,7,8 y 9 de enero… Los días que iremos a Kyoto, a casa.

Todos están revolucionados por ello. Volver a casa es casi una recompensa por todo el esfuerzo que ha significado este último tiempo ser parte de Jazz Affair. Volver a club de Hiko, al principio (aunque no tanto, habrá más gente), es algo que esperábamos con ansias. Sobre todo, Kenshin. Él ha pasado por más que todos nosotros… Tuvo que enfrentar a Enishi y su pasado, intentar una relación ( vaya que lo hemos logrado) y sobre todo, perdonarse… Para él, no sólo fue un viaje musical, fue un viaje de encuentro… Y volver a Kyoto, bueno, es todo un premio¿no creen?

Ahora son las 12 de la noche. Kenshin todavía no llega de la última fecha que harán en Tokyo… Después de esto habrá un break y luego… Nos vamos.

Durante todo este tiempo, además, la Kitsune se las ha arreglado para hacer trámites para venir a Tokyo a terminar sus estudios y ofrecerse a volver a manejar la banda. Eso significa que por fin tendré a mi Neko cerca y que Megumi podrá establecer ya una relación mucho más formal con Sano (las cartas y el teléfono no reemplazan un buen abrazo)

En dos días más nos iremos….

- ¡Hiko!- gritó Misao al borde del colapso- ¿Es cierto que vienen los Jazz Affair?

- Sí, chica, es cierto- le dijo él intentando disimular el susto que le dio- ¿Por qué?

- Porque los extrañaba… El club no es el mismo sin ellos… Y porque viene Aoshi.

- Aoshi…- dijo Hiko con picardía- ¿Tendrás la valentía esta vez de decirle la verdad a él, o dejarás que se vaya de nuevo sin saberlo?

Misao no supo qué contestar. Hiko la había pillado de sorpresa con esa pregunta… Ni siquiera sabía que él sabía de los sentimientos que tenía hacia el vocalista… Sin embargo, sin embargo, nunca había sentido que era algo que debía decirse. Siempre consideró que era admiración, era el frontman de una banda que le gustaba mucho… pero, nada más.

- ¿Por qué te asustas, chica?- le preguntó Hiko.

- Bueno, Hiko nunca había considerado que mi admiración por él debía ser algo sabido….

- ¿Admiración? Qué extraño, siempre creí que estabas enamorada de él. … Siempre pensé que pasaba algo entre ustedes. Es más, hasta te dedicó parte del disco.

- Qué?- Misao creyó que Hiko le jugaba una broma… Claro, no había tenido dinero para comprarlo y cuando tuvo prefirió una entrada para el recital, por lo que tenía que esperar hasta fin de mes para comprarlo. No sabía nada de la dedicatoria de Aohi. Sin embargo, Hiko fue por su copia.

- Mira. Lee bien la contra portada.

Ahí estaba, no había duda. Misao era mencionada por Aoshi y él le agradecía todas esas veces que había ido a verlos. No sólo eso, dejaba entrever que él la había visto y la había notado… ¡Y sabía su nombre!

- Y bien, chica- dijo Hiko- ¿le dirás?

- Debo pensarlo… Todo esto me pilla de sorpresa.

- No lo pienses mucho… Ellos llevan una vida en Tokyo ahora.

Hiko tenía razón, sea cual sea la decisión debe ser tomada en 4 días máximo… O todo seguirá como está.

Aoshi estornudó y provocó un acople del micrófono en la sala de ensayos.

- ¡Agh!- reclamó Sano- ¿Quieres dejarnos sordos? Si estás resfriado por favor, abrígate mira que todavía nos quedan las fechas más importantes.

- No es refrío…Empecemos de nuevo- dijo con voz melancólica.

Hace tiempo que no sentía eso… Melancolía. Ni siquiera cuando abandonó Kyoto la sintió, pero ahora que volvían… Es como si hubiese dejado algo olvidado. No podía ser Misao… No, él sólo la puso en el disco porque fue una fan que se la jugó por ellos en su primera época y nadie más se acordó. Sí, eso era, era sólo por agradecer… ¿Era? Aoshi se convenció que sí.

- Bien- dijo con nuevos bríos- Feeling Good… 1,2,….

Megumi dormía tranquilamente en el sofá. Se había quedado así después de haber estudiado todo el día para los exámenes de admisión especial a la Universidad… Se esforzaba al máximo para poder quedarse y terminar pronto sus estudios al lado de Sanosuke y de su adorada banda. Los anteojos estaban en el suelo, así es que me apresuré a recogerlos antes de que ocurriera un accidente.

- Al menos de cierta manera, para mí ha sido más fácil- dijo Kaoru- Pobre Megu… Espero que todo su esfuerzo sea recompensado.

Así los días pasaron. Kenshin y yo aprovechábamos cada minuto juntos (casi siempre de noche cuando él llegaba) y el resto del día sólo era por teléfono. Sin embargo, llegó el día de volver a Kyoto. Fue una algarabía total en esa casa. Lo mismo el viaje y la llegada al Club de Hiko… Casi nada había cambiado, excepto que ahora debíamos entrar por la puerta trasera porque la fila de fans para el recital casi cubría la cuadra.

- ¿Dónde vas a meter a toda esa gente, Hiko?- preguntó Sano en tono de protesta.

- Tuve que ampliar el lugar un poco para poder acceder a toda la demanda y por eso además programé tantas fechas…

Miramos disimuladamente al exterior y efectivamente el club estaba un poco más grande. Aunque mantenía las mesas y el bar como siempre.

- Hiko- le dije de pronto- Qué hay de la chica fumadora esa… ¿Misao? (nunca olvidaré que fumaba más que yo)

- Creo que compró una entrada para la última función, así es que no la veremos hoy…

- Y una lástima…. Quería saludarla y ver si me recordaba.

- Claro que te recuerda, Kaoru… Para ella eres la chica con suerte que pudo quedarse con su amado. A propósito, supe que tuvo un encuentro con el pasado.

Brevemente le expliqué a Hiko todo lo que había ocurrido desde nuestra llegada a Tokyo y los encuentros con Enishi. Hilo escuchó con atención y observó a Kenshin… Noté en su mirada que sabía que él había cambiado.

- Veo que después de todo, ha podido superarlo- dijo finalmente

- Así parece…

- Bien, es tiempo de que tomes tu lugar, Kaoru… Quedan 15 para abrir las puertas y no quiero que te quedes sin un lugar fijo.

Me senté en mi mesa de siempre (nadie me la ganaría) justo frente del escenario, mirando hacia la izquierda, el lugar donde se pone Kenshin. Para mi sorpresa, Megumi se sentó al lado mío.

- Esta siempre fue la mejor vista y como no nos conocíamos mucho, nunca me atrevía ocupar este asiento antes.

- Kitsune….- murmuré con cariño. Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde que todo comenzó aquí, con Kenshin como mi ídolo y con Megumi como una más del público.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en que era una lástima que Misao no estuviera para completar a los comensales de siempre, apareció de la nada entre el público y en un acto de amistad, la invité a sentarse con nosotras.

- Nuevamente las primeras juntas- dije cuando ella llegó.

- Pensé que no lo lograría. Pero pude cambiarle una entrada a alguien para poder estar hoy. Tenía que estar… Hay algo que debo hacer y ya no puedo esperar.

Con la Kitsune nos miramos… Lo supimos, lo sabíamos. Aoshi también había mencionado algo así en el tren cuando creyó que todos dormíamos. _"Debo hablar con Misao", _fueron sus palabras. Así es que simplemente lo supimos, era mutuo y había tardado mucho.

- Al final del recital, iremos juntas a backstage- dijo Megumi. No había nada más que añadir.

Las luces se apagaron y una suave voz habló desde la oscuridad.

- Fue en este club donde empezó nuestra vida como músicos. Fue en este club donde conocimos a nuestros primeros y más queridos fnas…Donde algunos encontraron el amor y otros descubrieron la música. Bienvenidos sean todos. Desde Kyoto con el corazón, somos Jazz Affair y esto es Feeling Good.

La música y los aplausos llenaron el lugar como nunca antes… El futuro y el pasado se encontraron nuevamente entre el humo y el jazz… Como la primera vez, disfruté de Kenshin y del grupo, como la primera vez me enamoré, pero ahora... ¡Sabe que existo!

FIN

* * *

Se acabó.Después de 15 días y algunas horas... Puedo decir que he terminado!

Muchas gracias todas quienes disfrutaron leyendo y releyendo este fic. Les aseguro que lo he hecho con mucho cariño.

**_Ghia-Hikari_**: Tus risas y tus comentarios, fueron realmente una ayuda para seguir adelante

_**gabyhyatt**_: Tu interés por los personajes es algo que aprecio mucho. Espero te haya gustado eldesarrollo de los mismos.

**_arcasdrea_**: Tus comentarios siempre precisos, los aprecio mucho.

_**Blankaoru**_: Tu misma lo dijiste de cualquier parte pueden salir ideas... Muchos de tus comentrarios me dieron muchas ideas.

A todas ustedes, gracias por la recepción.Gracias por leer.Gracias por la aceptación.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora (Epílogo)**_

Aoshi aunque no es protagonista es frontman de la banda. Casi siempre los vocalistas lo son. Era muy entretenido imaginárselo vestido como beatnick afrontando al público y entregando con una bella voz canciones del mundo del jazz.

Supongo que más de una vez, se preguntaron por qué Jazz? Bien, el jazz es en sí mismo madre y padre de muchos ritmos que existen en la actualidad. Por ejemplo, el rock and roll no es otra cosa que una deformación... Todo viene del blues y Jazz, por eso hay que conocer y apreciar esta música... Por eso me inspiré en una banda de jazz, porque elcaminoes más difícil, pero más completo.

Aunque para algunas la relación Misao,Aoshi debe haber quedado trunca... la verdad entrar en detalles, era redundante. A veces, es mejor dejar las cosas sin mucha especificación, sin mucha descripción porque, ese no saber a veces es más indicativo... Porque intuyes y sabes que vendrá... No es necesario hacerlo patente. Por eso decidó dejarlo así. Aoshi y Misao terminarían juntos esa noche, pero como bien dijo Kaoru, no era necesario decir más.

Enishi... Enishi está buscando su verdad en el mundo. Tal vez, uno de estos días haga un fic con sus viajes y sus descubrimientos. es un personaje que vale la pena explorar.

Una vez más... gracias a todas por leer mi fanfic. estoy contenta con los reviews que he recibido.

Mucha suerte a todas!

パウリナ キツネ

PD: El Cartoon Network Sucks quitó Toonami y dejó trunca Rurouni Kenshin (aunque espero estar equivocada y que mañana lo den como normalmente) snif!


End file.
